Elevator
by Reiji Mitsurugi
Summary: Kantormu tidak seaman yang kau pikir. (Republished).
1. Satu

**Disclaimer: Bleach is a registered trademark for Tite Kubo and Shonen Magazine. No copyright infringement intended. All rights reserved.**

* * *

**Elevator**

Seorang wanita muda bersetelan kerja warna abu-abu melayangkan langkahnya pada koridor remang-remang lantai tiga belas. Tak ada yang terdengar selain kelotakan sepatu yang masuk ke telinganya. Rambutnya yang panjang, cokelat kepirangan seperti rambut jagung diikat membentuk sanggul. Tatanan rambutnya itu sudah hampir miring, tapi ia tak hirau. Begitu pula dengan lampu-lampu yang telah mati pada setiap ruangan yang dilewatinya, tak dipedulikannya. Atau pun kenyataan bahwa dia tinggal seorang diri di kantor ini, itu juga tak diacuhkannya. Wanita ini memang gemar kerja lembur. Tapi semua ini karena atasannya, yang selalu melimpahkan semua pekerjaan padanya.

Dia bangga dia bukan tipe pengeluh. Kalau tidak, sudah dari dulu ia _resign _dari pekerjaan ini.

Tapi malam ini semua sudah usai. Dia yakin. Bos berjambul yang selalu merapikan rambutnya setiap ada kesempatan itu tak akan bisa protes lagi. Mendadak wanita ini bangga akan dirinya. Menyelesaikan pekerjaan dan laporan penjualan hanya dalam satu hari kerja. Padahal bosnya memberikan tenggat seminggu. Bukankah itu artinya dia bisa bersantai di kantor dalam empat hari ke depan?

Mengulum senyum, wanita ini menekan tombol turun di dinding. Beberapa saat kemudian, elevator membuka. Mungkin sedikit kontras, karena kotak besi kecil itu sangat terang apabila dibandingkan dengan koridor yang gelap. Berkas-berkas sinar yang menembus sisi tubuh sintalnya berjatuhan di lantai marmer, menjadikan warna-warna tersingkap. Cokelat susu dan hitam. Namun, berhubung otak wanita ini tak memikirkan hal-hal artistik sedemikian, bahkan kilauan lantai bersih itu pun tak ditolehnya. Ia masuk, dan menekan tombol bertuliskan 'G'.

Meskipun demikian dia sedikit heran juga bisa melintasi koridor tadi, yang apabila dilihat dari dalam sini cukup pekat gelapnya.

Wanita ini menutup pintu lift tanpa menunggu suatu apa. Yang benar saja. Siapa lagi yang mau menaiki benda ini pada jam-jam sedemikian?

Dia melirik arlojinya. Sudah pukul sepuluh. Semoga saja pacar hijau toskanya tidak menekukkan muka ketika dia sampai di apartemen nanti. Kadang-kadang punya pacar stoik itu merepotkan, batinnya sambil meregangkan otot-otot. Muka mereka sudah kaku, dan ekspresi yang bisa dikeluarkan hanyalah memberengut. Mungkin profesi sebagai manekin—maksudnya model—membuat para pria tak bisa tersenyum lagi. Gelagat mereka cuma cemberut, cemberut, dan cemberut. Merepotkan.

Tapi wanita ini tetap sayang dengan pacarnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, cari pacar zaman sekarang kan sangat susah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, lift berhenti di lobi lantai dua. Tombol 'L2' yang tadi menyala di dalam, mati dalam sedetik. Hanya tombol 'G' yang masih menyala.

Tapi dalam kotak kecil itu sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi.

###

**[Berita Kazuki Shinbun _Online_, 22 Oktober 2012]**

**_Potongan Tubuh Kembali Ditemukan di Arakawa_**

_Menyusul penemuan potongan kaki dan tangan yang ditemukan di ilalang dekat Arakawa, publik Tokyo kembali dikejutkan dengan penemuan potongan tubuh di tempat yang sama, Sabtu (20/10) kemarin. Lagi-lagi, tidak ada identitas yang ditemukan bersama potongan tubuh yang telah membusuk ini._

_Seperti dilansir Asahi Shinbun, Minggu (21/10) kemarin, potongan bagian lutut ke atas ini ditemukan di tempat yang sama dengan tempat ditemukannya bagian tangan dan lutut ke bawah seseorang, yang juga telah membusuk. Kuat dugaan potongan tersebut masih satu tubuh dengan potongan tubuh yang ditemukan sebelumnya. Seorang warga yang menemukan potongan tubuh ini untuk pertama kali kemudian melapor ke kantor polisi setempat._

_Oleh aparat setempat, potongan tubuh ini kemudian dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat. Hasil otopsi awal menunjukkan bahwa pemilik potongan tubuh ini merupakan seorang wanita dengan usia sekitar 20—30 tahun. Demikian sebagaimana dikatakan oleh Kisuke Urahara, Asisten Komisioner Divisi Satu MPD dalam jumpa persnya pagi tadi._

_Sebagaimana dinyatakan sebelumnya, tidak ada dokumen identitas apapun yang ditemukan di dekat jasad tidak utuh tersebut. Ditambahkan Urahara, bagian tubuh dan kepala jasad tersebut juga masih hilang. Hasil investigasi awal menunjukkan, korban mungkin telah tewas selama beberapa hari, karena saat ditemukan jasadnya telah membusuk dan mengeluarkan bau tak sedap. Ahli forensik dan anjing pelacak juga turut dikerahkan guna menyisir TKP, tapi sampai dengan berita ini diturunkan, belum ada informasi yang bersedia dirilis ke media._

_"Polisi masih menyelidiki bagaimana potongan tubuh ini berada di tempat yang sama dengan penemuan sebelumnya. Kami menduga pelaku sengaja membuang potongan tubuh ini dalam waktu yang berbeda, untuk mengelabui pihak berwajib. Ketika ditemukan, bagian tepi sungai itu tergenang karena hujan deras melanda pagi tadi," tutup Urahara._

_Temuan potongan tubuh ini sempat menimbulkan berbagai macam spekulasi. Namun otoritas setempat menegaskan, potongan tubuh ini tidak terkait dengan kasus pembunuhan seorang wanita Kanada keturunan Cina oleh kekasihnya di Roppongi. Tubuh korban dalam kasus ini juga ditemukan tercerai-berai di wilayah pinggiran Shibuya. Pelaku dalam kasus ini telah ditangkap pada Rabu (17/10) lalu._

_Terlepas dari spekulasi yang berkembang, MPD Tokyo memiliki pekerjaan rumah baru. Kasus mutilasi tampaknya kerap digunakan pelaku pembunuhan untuk menutupi diri dan juga korban. Tak heran, sejumlah kasus mutilasi belum juga terungkap. (Rei)_

###

Sepenuh hati Rukia menekan tombol silang di layar tabletnya. Sial, umpatnya dalam hati. Betul-betul cara yang buruk untuk memulai hari ketiganya di divisi baru. Semestinya hari-hari di Divisi Kreatif adalah hari-hari menyenangkan, karena dia bisa bekerja di dalam kubikel lagi, bekerja di ruangan berpendingin lagi, dan tidak harus bekerja bersama laki-laki beringas di Bagian Set dan Properti. Kesempatan ini tak boleh disia-siakan, terutama untuk memerhatikan dirinya sendiri. Enam bulan di bagian kerja rodi itu sudah membuat kulitnya hitam legam terbakar matahari, dan urat-urat bermunculan di tangannya. Ia bahkan sedikit khawatir dirinya jadi berotot.

Meskipun begitu, kenapa satu hari membahagiakan itu harus dibuka dengan berita mutilasi wanita seumuran dirinya?

Wanita beriris violet itu bergidik. Tanpa disadari, bulu kuduknya meremang. Amit-amit, jangan sampai dia menjadi korban mutilasi dan ditemukan dengan tubuh terpotong-potong. Memangnya dia ayam, apa. Kalau dia mati, Rukia ingin dirinya dirias begitu cantik dengan gaun putih, mengenakan lipstik merah muda yang kalem, dan rambutnya ditata dengan model seperti sekarang. Belum lagi, peti matinya harus berwarna putih juga, dengan banyak kelinci di dalamnya. Dia kan suka kelinci….

Dan kenapa juga dia harus memikirkan kematian di saat umurnya baru 23?

Cepat-cepat Rukia mengusir pikiran tidak-tidak itu dari otaknya. Dia tidak mau mati muda…. Ditelungkupkan kepalanya sambil menatap tumpukan kertas di hadapannya sedih. Bibirnya membusur ke atas, menunjukkan suasana hatinya yang sedang bosan akut. Bekerja di Divisi Kreatif memang enak, tapi kalau tak ada pekerjaan seperti sekarang… rasanya membosankan. Di Divisi Properti dulu tidak ada waktu baginya untuk bersantai. Setiap saat harus bekerja. Membuat set panggung, mengangkat kayu-kayu, triplek-triplek, kursi, meja, dan lain-lain.

Tapi di sini, yang dilakukan Rukia sedari tadi hanya mengecek ejaan draf acara baru bulan November, dan itu sudah diselesaikannya setengah jam yang lalu.

Iris violetnya menyorot jam dinding di atas meja pemimpin divisi. Pukul sepuluh. Masih ada dua jam sebelum waktu makan siang. Mau pergi beli makanan, rasanya aneh. Sebenarnya kepala divisinya baik, pria rambut putih itu tak pernah protes kalau ada pegawainya yang memajukan jam makan siang. Tapi Rukianya saja yang tidak enakan. Dia sungkan kalau harus meminta izin pada Pak Ukitake.

Lamunannya soal Pak Ukitake dan makan siang terbuyarkan tatkala dinding kubikelnya diketuk tiga kali.

Rukia menoleh ke kiri kanannya. Ini pasti pekerjaan penghuni bilik sebelah. Kalau tak salah seorang wanita berdada tambun yang namanya Matsumoto.

Bingung dengan maksudnya, Rukia mengetuk dinding kubikelnya sekali.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara. "Tadi malam aku mimpi aneh, Momo," kata Matsumoto.

Mata Rukia melebar. Momo? Seingatnya, namanya bukan Momo. Makin bingung, dia malah balik bertanya, "Ng… mimpi apa?"

Kepala Matsumoto tiba-tiba menyembul di tembok kubikel Rukia. "Oh, kau bukan Momo." Dari nadanya seolah-olah dia berkata untuk dirinya sendiri. "Kau… pegawai baru yang diceritakan Ukitake, ya? Anak properti itu?" Tatapannya sesaat seolah menilai. Wanita ini mengamati Rukia dari ujung rambut sampai ujung sepatunya.

"Eh… iya, aku Kuchiki, salam kenal," ujar Rukia seraya berdiri dan membungkuk sekilas. "Dan kau…," kali ini Rukia mengamati kancing kemeja Matsumoto yang terlepas di bagian dada. Mungkin karena kekecilan, "Matsumoto, kan?"

Lawan bicaranya mengangguk. Namun sorot matanya berubah sedikit kecewa. "Ya, aku Matsumoto. Kau bisa memanggilku Rangiku," katanya sambil berdesah pelan. "Rupanya Ukitake benar-benar memindahkan Momo, aku jadi tak punya teman bicara lagi," desahnya sambil kembali duduk di bangkunya. Mata Rukia mengikuti. Kata-kata itu jelas tidak dimaksudkan pada Rukia, tapi sedikit banyak bungsu Kuchiki itu tersinggung.

Tapi tentu saja dia tak mau mencari masalah. "Ng… kalau kau mau, aku bisa jadi teman bicaramu," tawarnya. Dia melongok ke dalam kubikel Rangiku, dan mendapati wanita teman barunya sedang bersolek, menyapukan kuteks merah darah ke kuku-kukunya. Sesaat Rukia merasa salah ucap, tapi mulutnya malah melanjutkan, "Kupikir… kita punya kegemaran yang sama. Lagi pula, aku sudah mendengar perkataanmu tadi. Meskipun itu ditujukan pada Momo. Katamu tadi kau dapat mimpi buruk?"

Rangiku mengembuskan napasnya, dan lagi-lagi menilai Rukia dengan tatapannya. Sampai salah tingkah Rukia dibuatnya. Semoga saja Rangiku mau mengobrol, batinnya meminta. Dia akan sangat bosan kalau sampai pukul dua belas nanti tak ada kegiatan, dan mengobrol _ngalor-ngidul_ sepertinya pilihan tepat untuk menghabiskan waktu 120 menit penuh.

Akhirnya Rangiku menutup kuteksnya. Tatapannya beralih ke layar komputer yang gelap—dan mendadak sayu. "Yah, tadi malam aku mimpi buruk," ulangnya. "Apartemenku dibakar api, dan aku ada di dalamnya. Yang aneh adalah aku sama sekali tak berpikir apa pun untuk memadamkannya. Kubiarkan saja. Soalnya aku tidak merasa panas. Dan aku terbangun ketika mukaku sudah dijilat-jilat api. Kira-kira artinya apa, ya?"

Rukia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Nah, dia tak tahu-menahu soal mimpi dan keluarganya. Baginya mimpi merupakan kembang tidur, tapi apakah Momo, orang yang dimaksud Rangiku, akan mengatakan hal yang sama? Itu yang membuatnya bingung… tapi sudahlah. Sekarang rekannya ini sedang bertanya padanya, bukan pada Momo, jadi pendapatnyalah yang berlaku di sini.

"Apa ya?" Rukia pura-pura berpikir. "Aku… tidak begitu tahu soal mimpi, sih. Bagiku mimpi cuma bunga tidur, tidak lebih. Tapi karena kau bertanya… maka jawabanku adalah: hati-hati dengan api, dan jangan menonton berita kebakaran sebelum tidur," kelakarnya sembari tersenyum lebar. Kemudian Rukia terkekeh kecil, namun tawanya langsung sirna karena menyadari Rangiku tidak tertawa. Malah raut mukanya berubah serius.

"Ya, mungkin juga…," desahnya.

Senyuman Rukia langsung salah tingkah melihat air muka teman barunya. Dia kan cuma bercanda tadi. Cepat-cepat dia berusaha meralat ucapannya, tapi namanya keburu dipanggil Pak Ukitake. Akhirnya dia cuma mohon diri dan langsung melesat ke ruangan kepala divisi. Pulang-pulang dia sudah membawa setumpuk dokumen baru untuk diperiksa.

Dia menghela napas. Cara yang tidak buruk untuk menghabiskan waktu, batinnya sambil mengamati sibuknya Rangiku memoles kukunya dengan cat merah.

###

Rukia melirik jam tangannya resah. Lima menit sudah lewat dari pukul satunya yang berharga. Dan dia belum makan siang. Akibatnya langkah kakinya setiap detik semakin dipercepat, sampai setengah berlari. Untung saja elevator terbuka hanya beberapa detik setelah dia menekan-nekan tombol turun seperti orang kesetanan.

Kakinya terlangkahkan menuju dalam kotak besi kecil yang membawanya ke kafetaria, di basemen. Rukia menekan tombol bertuliskan 'LG'. Berhubung dia tak menjumpai siapa pun untuk naik ke dalam liftnya, Rukia memiringkan bibir dan menekan tombol untuk menutup pintu.

Pintu hampir saja tertutup sempurna ketika sebuah tangan besar menahannya kasar. Rukia sampai hampir memekik. Dalam hati dia bersyukur bahwa si pria yang baru saja masuk tak sadar dengan kepanikannya. Untuk mengalihkan perhatian, dia pura-pura melihat jam tangannya, meskipun matanya sekali-sekali mencuri pandang ke arah orang yang baru bergabung bersamanya, mencoba mengamat-amati.

Lift tertutup… dan membawa mereka berdua menuju tujuan masing-masing.

Hal pertama yang diamati Rukia adalah bahwa pria ini… hening. Tak ada suara terdengar dari bibirnya. Dilihat dari seragam dan benda yang dibawanya, nyata terlihat kalau dia adalah petugas kebersihan. Kali ini ia menyeret bak pel sekaligus alatnya. Sekali Rukia melihat ke dalam bak itu. Tak ada isi apa pun, hanya air kecokelatan.

Tipe pekerja keras yang tak banyak bicara, batinnya membenarkan.

Dentingan halus menyinggahi telinga Rukia, dan pintu lift terbuka. Tahu-tahu mereka sudah ada di basemen. Oh, rupanya tujuan si pria juga sama dengannya. Sadar karena pria ini belum bergerak, Rukia berjalan cepat. Kalau tak salah dia melihat Rangiku masih duduk di sebuah meja kafetaria itu…

Sayang kakinya tersandung bak pel si petugas kebersihan dan membuat benda itu terjungkal.

Air tertumpah ke mana-mana.

"Oh, maaf, maaf," gumam Rukia serba salah sambil membungkuk-bungkuk. Kini lantai basemen di depan lift sudah berubah warna menjadi abu-abu pekat, dengan buih yang membuat segalanya jadi tambah licin. "Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar minta maaf," Rukia berusaha menegakkan kembali bak pel yang kini sudah kosong.

Tapi tangannya ditepis tiba-tiba oleh si petugas kebersihan. "Jangan."

Selama sejurus, Rukia tersentak. Topi biru yang dikenakan pria itu terjatuh ke lantai dan ikut basah. Rukia memungutnya, namun saat dia mendongak untuk memberikannya pada pria itu tanpa sadar dia bergidik ngeri.

Ada bekas luka memanjang di dahi pria itu yang membuat Rukia tak bergerak selama beberapa detik.

Pria botak itu menarik paksa topinya dari tangan Rukia, lagi-lagi membuat wanita itu mundur selangkah.

"O-oh, m-maaf…"

"Kuchiki!"

Rukia tertegun dan menoleh. Matsumoto berjalan ke arahnya dengan kening berkerut dalam. Tanpa menunggu, wanita berdada besar itu langsung menarik Rukia dan mengajaknya menjauh dari si petugas kebersihan. Meskipun matanya masih menangkap sesuatu dalam tatapan pria tak berambut yang menurutnya tidak nyaman.

Mata itu menatap mereka benci.

"Ada apa?" Rukia meminta penjelasan pada wanita yang masih saja setia menggamit tangannya, tak mau melepaskan. "Aku belum minta maaf pada orang itu," sambungnya ketika mereka telah berhadapan.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah dekat-dekat dengan CS itu," ingat Rangiku. Suaranya serius.

"Lho, kenapa?"

Rangiku memilin rambut panjangnya sebelum menjawab, "Momo bilang… pria itu auranya hitam."

Bola mata Rukia berputar. Baiklah, Momo lagi, Momo lagi. Momo dengan segala pengetahuannya soal okultisme. Dan itu membuat Rukia penasaran. Memang, pria yang barusan berurusan dengannya adalah orang yang misterius. Rukia akui, dia tak akan terlalu senang berlama-lama bersama pria itu dalam satu ruangan. Tapi mendengar orang mengatakan bahwa aura si pria kehitaman, itu hal baru.

Sebenarnya apakah Momo ini memang bisa melihat warna aura seseorang?

"Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada Momo," kata Rangiku gembira.

Oh bagus, batin Rukia skeptis. Dia ingin tahu siapa gerangan Momo yang menjadi panutan tetangga kubikelnya dalam menyikapi hal-hal supranatural. Jadi setelah berjanji akan duduk bersama Rangiku nanti dengan nada suara yang diusahakan penuh minat, Rukia memesan makan siangnya.

"Menu biasa," katanya pada pria berambut merah di balik etalase makanan.

"Biasa? Aku tak tahu apa yang biasa kau makan," sahut si pria cepat. Dia membenarkan letak topi kokinya yang menjulang tinggi.

Rukia mendelik. "Abarai," katanya, berusaha sabar. Renji tentu tak akan mau membuat emosinya hari ini semakin campur aduk.

Tapi pria yang dipanggilnya Renji hanya tertawa. Beberapa detik kemudian, Rukia sudah berjalan sambil membawa makan siangnya. Semangkuk nasi, salad, dan dua potong _tenpura_. Dia melihat sekeliling sebelum sadar Rangiku sudah melambai padanya berulang-ulang sambil meneriakkan namanya. Entah kenapa dia tak mendengarnya, sampai beberapa saat yang lalu.

Rangiku memang tak sendiri. Di hadapannya sudah duduk seorang wanita muda yang… sangat rapi, kalau menurut Rukia. Rambutnya yang hitam dicepol kiri kanan. Matanya yang bulat besar seolah memandang apapun penuh kesedihan. Sesekali tangannya gemetar saat memegang sumpit. Dia selalu bergumam sebelum menjatuhkan makanannya.

Pikir Rukia, pasti ini yang namanya Momo. Gadis manis. Pasti lebih muda darinya.

Tapi mengapa gerak-geriknya sangat tidak wajar?

"Kenalkan, ini Momo Hinamori yang sering kuceritakan," kata Rangiku senang. "Momo, ini Rukia, pegawai yang menggantikanmu. Dia enak diajak bicara lho," pujinya.

Diam-diam Rukia tersipu. Enak diajak bicara tentu saja pujian yang baru sekali ini didengarnya. Biasanya dia sering dikatai 'mulut kotor' atau 'lidah mertua berbisa' oleh rekan-rekannya di bagian properti dulu, lantaran perkataannya yang kadang-kadang asal cetus saja, tak sempat dipikir.

"Salam kenal." Rukia membungkuk sekilas, kemudian menarik kursi dan duduk. Salamnya dibalas oleh teman barunya sedikit hati-hati. Suara gadis ini juga cukup manis, batin Rukia. Tapi matanya seperti tak terfokus. Sekali-sekali, dia memandang ke belakang Rukia. Atau ke pojok lain ruangan. Atau ke dekat meja kasir tempat Renji biasa bertugas. Hanya beberapa detik dia menyapukan penglihatannya pada orang yang berbicara dengannya. Ingin rasanya Rukia membahas hal itu, namun perasaannya seolah mengingatkan untuk jangan terlalu banyak bertanya dulu.

Tiba-tiba suara kecil Momo tertangkap pendengarannya.

"Boleh aku menjabat tanganmu, Rukia?"

Rukia menurunkan sumpitnya. Keningnya mengernyit. Berjabat tangan? Baiklah, ini sudah mulai aneh.

Dia baru akan bertanya, tapi Rangiku sudah memotong, "Ayolah Rukia, Momo ingin membaca auramu," katanya penuh minat. Matanya pun menyiratkan minat yang kian membesar terhadap aura Rukia.

Membaca aura. Ngomong-ngomong soal aura, tadi dia dengar dari Rangiku kalau petugas kebersihan misterius itu beraura hitam. Baiklah, dia penasaran. Diangsurkan tangannya pada Momo. "Baiklah," gumamnya pelan. Matanya memerhatikan pergerakan gadis muda bercepol itu, yang kini memejamkan mata sembari memegang tangannya. Tak ada hal spesial dirasakan Rukia, selain fakta bahwa tangan Momo dingin. Dia kira akan ada sengatan listrik atau hawa dingin bertiup di tengkuknya, tapi tak ada yang terjadi.

Rukia mengelap tangannya yang entah mengapa berkeringat setelah Momo melepas pegangannya. Dengan mata yang dipaksakan memandang sahabat barunya itu penasaran, Rukia menanti. Di sebelahnya, Rangiku sudah kepalang tak sabar. Dia terus mendesak Momo untuk mengatakan apa warna aura Rukia—atau dengan kata lain, orang seperti apa si bungsu Kuchiki ini.

"Jadi?" Rukia memecah berondongan pertanyaan Rangiku.

Momo cuma tersenyum.

"Kau… tidak percaya akan semua ini, kan? Bahkan kau tak percaya padaku."

Tak sadar mata Rukia melebar sedikit. Dari mana gadis ini tahu? Kekesalan dalam hati Rukia mulai terbit, tapi wanita ini berusaha untuk tidak melabrak Momo di tempat itu. "M-maksudmu apa?" Dia coba mengabaikan tatapan Rangiku yang seolah menuduh, tapi bercampur dengan rasa penasaran.

Momo menarik napasnya. "Kau terlalu kuning untuk menerima secercah indigo yang ada dalam dirimu. Tepatnya, kau berusaha untuk menjadi kuning. Padahal kalau kau mau menerimanya," dia menatap lekat-lekat mata Rukia, "kau juga bisa membaca aura sepertiku."

Senyuman yang keluar dari bibir Rukia seperti salah tingkah. Tapi dia tak berkata apa-apa. Otaknya sibuk mencerna apa yang diucapkan Momo barusan. Kalau diartikan dengan kalimat yang mudah dimengerti kaum awam, dengan menghapus nama-nama warna tadi, artinya adalah bahwa Rukia juga punya bakat untuk menjadi cenayang. Hanya saja Rukia tidak mau menggunakannya—lebih tepatnya menolak kenyataan bahwa dia punya bakat dalam hal-hal semacam ESP.

Cenayang? Dia? Yang benar saja. Melihat setan saja Rukia tidak pernah. Jangan sampai. Amit-amit. Dan kini orang yang baru dikenalnya mengatakan bahwa dia punya bakat untuk melihat hal-hal astral. Demi Tuhan. Dia jauh lebih memilih bakat menulis atau bakat menyanyi atau bakat melukis ketimbang bakat berinteraksi dengan makhluk gaib.

Tidak percaya, Rukia melirik penyebab kekacauan dalam otaknya. Momo malah balas mengebor matanya dengan pandangan penuh arti, seolah berkata bahwa dia sudah menduga kalau Rukia akan semakin tidak percaya dengan kata-katanya tadi. Akhirnya Rukia lebih memilih melengos. Dia tak mau semua rahasianya ketahuan di sini.

Mendadak dia jadi tak nafsu makan.

"Jadi sekarang kau bekerja di bagianku, Rukia?" tanya Momo.

Rukia baru akan menjawab, tapi Rangiku sudah mendahului. "Ya, Momo. Dia bahkan duduk di tempat yang sama denganmu."

Ah, Rukia hampir saja membuka mulutnya. Fakta ini menjelaskan banyak hal. Seperti cermin yang dipasang di luar. Jimat-jimat dari berbagai kuil yang tertempel di belakang monitor. Atau hiasan macan yang menggantung manis di dekat kursi. Mulanya Rukia itu hanyalah hiasan biasa, sampai dia menemukan kertas jimat kecil tersumpal di dalam hiasan itu.

"Ah, iya. Tapi maaf, aku sudah banyak mengubah kubikelmu itu. Kupikir ada banyak benda yang… tidak kuperlukan. Kalau kau mau mengambilnya, akan kuantarkan ke ruanganmu. Mungkin kau membutuhkan cermin itu—aku heran kenapa benda itu bisa dipasang di luar," katanya setengah tertawa.

"Kau tidak boleh memindahkan cermin itu, Rukia!"

Sontak senyuman di bibir Rukia musnah. Dia bisa melihat Momo melebarkan matanya, menatapnya ketakutan. Hei, apa barusan dia mengatakan hal yang salah? Rukia menggigit bibirnya, sangat heran dengan tingkah gadis ini. Kenapa dia sangat marah ketika tahu Rukia memindahkan cermin itu? Apa ada rahasia di sana?

Melihat dua temannya diam dan sedikit kaget mendengar Momo membentak akhirnya membuat gadis bercepol itu meminta maaf. "M-maafkan aku," katanya pelan. Dia menatap Rukia lagi. "Tapi kumohon, Rukia, pasang lagi cermin itu di tempatnya. Kubikelmu itu tusuk sate—membawa pengaruh buruk. Energi buruk akan berkumpul di tempatmu bekerja kalau kau tak menangkalnya. Pasanglah cermin itu. Ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri."

Tak sempat Rukia merespons kata-kata itu karena Momo keburu bangkit. "A-aku pergi dulu," katanya. Bahkan sebelum Rukia sempat menahannya untuk meminta penjelasan, gadis itu sudah berjalan cepat-cepat. Cuma pandangannya yang bisa mengekor sebelum Momo akhirnya lenyap di balik pintu.

"Apa yang salah dengan dia?" tanya Rukia gusar. Matanya menatap Rangiku tajam. "Kami baru saja saling kenal dan dia sudah berani membentakku tentang soal omong kosong seperti cermin dan tusuk sate atau apalah namanya itu? Memangnya dia siapa—Cassandra Trelawney?" Mendadak Rukia merasa salah sudah keceplosan seperti itu. "M-maaf," ralatnya cepat. Mestinya dia ingat kalau Rangiku adalah sahabat baik Momo.

"Ah, seperti kau tak tahu saja orang-orang seperti itu."

Hah? Rasa-rasanya nada suara orang ini mulai berubah. "Maksudmu?"

Rangiku malah tertawa. "Ternyata bakat aktingku belum hilang," katanya. Dia menikmati tatapan heran yang dilayangkan Rukia sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku juga sebenarnya tidak percaya soal itu, Nona Kuchiki. Tapi yah, kadang-kadang bagus juga kalau aku memintanya meramal. Daripada aku membeli majalah yang harganya mahal, lebih baik aku bertanya padanya. Gratis," katanya penuh percaya diri.

"Tunggu dulu," sambar Rukia cepat. "Jadi kau tak percaya dengan segala kemampuan dan pembacaan aura yang dilakukan Momo tadi?"

Malah ganti Rangiku yang menatap Rukia heran. "Halo, Rukia?" Dia melambaikan tangannya di depan muka Rukia. "Kau pikir sekarang abad berapa? Lima belas? Tujuh belas? Sekarang abad 21! Meskipun apa yang dikatakannya akan menjadi kenyataan, mana mungkin aku bisa percaya? Kau pikir aku mau bersusah payah naik tangga dan menghindari lift hanya karena kita bekerja di lantai empat? Omong kosong sekali!" serunya.

"Jadi selama ini kau hanya bersandiwara dengannya?"

Rangiku mengangkat bahu dan memilih menatap arah lain. "Sebagian besar… mungkin. Tapi kalau kadang aku penasaran… ya aku tanyakan saja apa yang mengganggu pikiranku padanya. Kadang-kadang jawabannya cukup rasional—meskipun harus aku sendiri yang memikirkannya matang-matang. Yang aneh adalah bahwa dia selalu—_selalu—_tak bisa menyatakan apa pun dengan bahasa yang bisa diterima akal sehat. Bawaan cenayang, mungkin."

Rukia menusuk _tenpura_-nya dengan garpu plastik. Berbicara tentang orang bermuka dua, ini dia contohnya.

Suara Rangiku terdengar lagi. "Kau tak berpikir untuk percaya pada semua yang ia katakan tadi, kan?"

Lawan bicaranya melahap _tenpura _dengan satu suapan.

"Kau saja tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa percaya?"

###

Rukia menekan tombol G di lift secepat yang ia bisa. Sudah malam, dan tak mungkin ada orang lain di kantor ini. Koridor-koridor yang dilaluinya tadi pun telah gelap, bahkan dia yang tadi mematikan lampu di ruangannya. Oh, Ukitake sialan, rutuknya dalam hati. Memberi tugas pada saat-saat yang begitu tanggung—sepuluh menit sebelum jam kantor berakhir, dan tugas itu harus selesai hari ini. Kenapa dia tak bilang tadi-tadi, saat Rukia santai? Kenapa dia malah membiarkan pegawainya ini mati bosan, dan memberi pekerjaan tepat sebelum pulang? Dasar atasan, selalu tidak bisa melihat bawahannya senang.

Bunyi dentingan membuyarkan pikiran Rukia. Dia mengerutkan kening. Rasa-rasanya perjalanan ke lantai dasar tidak secepat ini, batinnya. Dia melirik panel angka penunjuk lantai di sisi kanannya.

Tombol L2 yang tadi menyala baru saja padam.

L2? Seingatnya tadi dia menekan tombol G…

Tombol lantai tujuannya masih menyala. Ah, pikir Rukia skeptis, pasti ada kesalahan barusan. Dia menekan tombol yang akan menutup pintu lift. Di luar sana sudah gelap. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya hanyalah elevator tempatnya berada sekarang dan penunjuk tangga darurat di sisi lain koridor yang berpendar kehijauan.

Pintu lift beranjak menutup.

Mendadak ekor mata Rukia menangkap sekelebat bayangan hitam melintas di luar lift.

Dan pada detik yang sama, bulu tengkuknya meremang.

Bayangan itu bukan apa yang Rukia pikir, kan?

**.**

**.**

**to be continued.**

**2012.11.26 10.56 am.**

* * *

Catatan: _Republished _bro dan sis. Well, what do you think? Apa yang perlu "dibagusin" dari tulisan saya? Terima kasih banyak :)


	2. Dua

**Disclaimer: Bleach is a registered trademark for Tite Kubo and Shonen Magazine. No copyright infringement intended. All rights reserved.**

* * *

**Bab 2**

Rukia menggerakkan kakinya sepanjang koridor perlahan-lahan. Ada sesuatu yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya. Dia berkali-kali meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu bukan sesuatu yang penting; bahwa _apa yang dia lihat kemarin malam _sama sekali tidak penting. Bukan apa-apa. Dia hanya melihat bayangan. Cuma bayangan. Dan benda hitam itu bisa berarti apa saja. Apa saja.

Tapi kalau bayangan itu membuatnya merinding…

Perempuan itu berhenti di depan lift. Melihat kotak besi ini membuatnya bingung. Kenapa dia sepertinya agak segan untuk masuk dan membiarkan elevator membawanya ke lantai empat? Berbagai pikiran seolah menghantuinya, di tengah keheningan yang mulai merayap bersama ketakutannya menunggu pintu lift terbuka. Haruskah dia naik? Kenapa dia tidak harus naik? Kenapa dia takut?

Pintu lift berdenting, dan membuka dengan perlahan. Tanpa sadar, Rukia menahan napas.

Kosong.

Tiada suatu apa di dalamnya. Memaksakan kakinya untuk melangkah mantap, Rukia memasukinya. Tas kecil di tangannya berayun ketika dia berjalan. Dia berbalik begitu ada di dalam, waspada dengan siapa pun yang akan datang. Tanpa sebab yang jelas. Di dalam lift ini terang, dinding yang berkilau memantulkan cahaya dan juga bayangan tubuhnya di keempat sisi, tapi Rukia menatap lurus ke depan selama beberapa saat.

Tak ada orang yang masuk. Rukia menutup pintu lift sebelum menekan tombol lantai empat. Dentingan halus mengiringi panel besi yang menggeser dan bertemu di tengah. Tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada orang yang tiba-tiba menahannya, tidak ada kelebatan bayangan aneh yang melintas, tidak ada rasa merinding yang menyerang seketika. Semua aman-aman saja. Dan Rukia sendirian di dalam elevator ini, jadi dia mestinya merasa aman. Ya. Semestinya dia merasa aman.

Namun ketika sekarang saja dia masih merasa tidak aman, apakah benar ada yang tidak beres? Dan kalaupun ada sesuatu yang _memang _tidak beres, apakah itu bukan dirinya sendiri?

Rukia mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya di lantai elevator, sembari benda itu bergerak ke lantai empat. Dia harus mengenyahkan pikiran ini sesegera mungkin. Tapi dia penasaran juga. Lantas dia harus apa? Bercerita pada Rangiku bahwa dia merasakan hal-hal aneh? Mana mungkin gadis itu mau percaya. Rukia sendiri sebenarnya tak percaya.

Pintu lift berdenting untuk kedua kalinya. Dia sudah sampai di lantau tujuan. Tak ada yang terjadi. Rukia menunggu pintu lift bergeser kembali.

Juushiro Ukitake sudah berdiri di depan elevator. Tapi matanya tidak seperti orang yang sedang menunggu lift, tetapi mengarah ke dinding di dekat tombol penunjuk. Dia tak sadar Rukia sudah berdiri di depannya, menatapnya heran.

"Ah, Ukitake-san," sapa Rukia. Dia tak bisa menahan diri. "Ada apa?" tanyanya. Matanya ikut-ikut melihat ke arah pandang kepala divisinya. Ternyata laki-laki itu sedang menatap garis cokelat lurus yang membujur dari langit-langit ke lantai, menyusuri sepanjang tembok.

"Tidak. Tapi seingatku garis ini belum ada saat aku pulang kemarin."

Rukia mengangkat bahunya. Nah, dia tak pernah memerhatikan noda di dinding seperti kepala bagiannya. Persoalannya saja sudah banyak. "Kupikir… aku juga tak melihatnya," kata dia setengah berbohong. "Mungkin di lantai atas ada kopi tumpah dan merembes, atau ada kabel yang terbakar," Rukia menyarankan.

Urahara berdehem. "Kopi tumpah, mungkin. Tapi kalau kabel terbakar, itu bahaya. Bisa-bisa kita semua dapat musibah." Dia menoleh pada bawahannya. "Kau tahu nomor telepon pengelola gedung? Mungkin dia bisa membantu kita dengan masalah ini."

Bawahannya mengangguk. "Ya, aku tahu. Nanti akan kuhubungi."

"Oh ya, dan satu lagi," Urahara menahan Rukia pergi. "Bisakah kau antarkan laporan keuangan bulan ini ke lantai tiga belas? Aizen meminta laporan untuk bulan September. Katanya kita belum mengumpulkannya. Laporannya ada di atas mejaku. Nanti pergilah dengan Matsumoto."

"Rangiku sudah datang?"

"Sudah," jawab atasannya. "Tepat sebelummu. Tapi mungkin dia sekarang mengecat kukunya lagi. Kau pergilah bersamanya."

Rukia tak menjawab, dia cuma mohon diri sebelum kembali ke ruangannya. Dia memerhatikan kubikelnya, dan tiba-tiba dia berhenti. Ya juga, dia membatin. Kubikelnya memang berada satu garis lurus dengan lorong lantai empat. Rupanya ini yang dikatakan Momo tentang tusuk sate dan tolak bala. Kemarin Rukia mencari beberapa info tentang ini via internet. Katanya, posisi seperti itu tidak baik, dan dia harus memasang benda yang bisa memantulkan cahaya sebagai penangkal.

Itu sebabnya Momo begitu peduli soal cermin yang digantung.

"Halo," Rangiku menyapa rekannya ketika Rukia melintas. Tapi wanita itu tidak menjawab, dia terus berjalan ke kubikelnya dengan muka tertekuk. Penasaran, wanita itu menopangkan dagunya di pembatas antara mereka. "Sepertinya ada yang berwajah muram hari ini."

Rukia tersentak. "Oh, kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Bibir Rangiku dikerutkan. "Ya, aku menyapamu. Tapi kau sepertinya sangat sibuk dengan urusanmu sampai-sampai telingamu tertutup. Kenapa? Ada masalah? Tadi malam kau tidur nyenyak? Atau mungkin kau bermimpi aneh?"

Delikan Rukia membuat cengiran Rangiku sirna. "Yah, kalau aku ditelan warna indigo, mungkin aku akan bermimpi yang aneh-aneh. Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Dia mengembuskan napas. "Tidurmu sendiri bagaimana?" Mendadak dia merasa perlu bertanya. Lagi pula, dia butuh topik obrolan pagi.

Temannya tersenyum. "Oh, eksotis sekali," ujar Rangiku bangga. "Aku bercinta dengan seekor rubah. Rubah_ku_. Dia begitu kasar, ganas, dan brutal, tapi benar-benar nikmat," sambungnya penuh penghayatan. "Celanaku langsung basah ketika aku bangun tadi."

Rukia menganga. "B-bercinta? M-maksudmu seks? Dengan s-seekor r-rubah?" Dia menatap sekelilingnya. Para pegawai sepertinya belum datang. Urahara pun menghilang entah ke mana. Mungkin itu sebabnya wanita ini mampu menceritakan mimpi erotisnya dengan penuh… semangat. Tapi melihat gaya bicaranya tadi, Rukia rasa bahkan kalau seisi kantor ada di sini pun, Rangiku akan menceritakan pengalaman vulgarnya dengan begitu… terbuka.

Rangiku memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja seks, Rukia! Kau pikir aku bercinta bagaimana lagi dengan ru—o-oh, kau tak tahu siapa rubahku, ya?" tanyanya skeptis.

"Terangi aku," sahut Rukia.

Wanita beriris abu-abu itu tersenyum. "Rubah itu pacarku," jawabnya. "Namanya Gin—Gin Ichimaru. Pegawai administrasi di lantai dua. Kau belum pernah lihat orangnya, ya? Sepertinya kau bingung ketika aku menyebut namanya."

Rukia cuma menggeleng. "Aku sering tugas luar. Mana kutahu siapa nama pegawai di sini. Tapi kalau kau memberitahuku ciri-cirinya, mungkin aku bisa ingat siapa dia."

"Kepalanya tak terlalu besar," Rangiku mulai memperagakan. "Rambutnya juga sedikit lepek, seperti surai kuda yang halus, warnanya perak. Tapi yang paling mencolok itu matanya." Rangiku menarik sudut matanya yang bercelak. "Sipit sekali. Bahkan kau tak bisa melihat irisnya. Karena sipitnya itulah, seperti rubah. Makanya kujuluki rubah. Tapi jangan tertipu. Kalau dia sedang marah atau ng… klimaks, matanya jadi sedikit terbuka. Menyeramkan, tapi justru itu yang paling kusukai. Bagaimana? Kau pernah lihat orangnya tidak?" tanyanya bersemangat.

Rukia berpikir sebentar. Dari deskripsinya, pacar Rangiku itu punya tampang yang… unik. Tapi sejauh dia bekerja di stasiun televisi ini, belum pernah dilihatnya orang seperti itu. "Belum," kata Rukia. "Tapi apa kalian tidak apa-apa pacaran dalam kantor yang sama? _Office affair _kan dilarang?"

"Tidak, kalau pacarmu adalah cucu pemilik perusahaan tempatmu bekerja," koreksi Rangiku.

Ah, ya. Tentu saja. Ternyata marga Ichimaru itu bukan kebetulan bermarga sama dengan direktur perusahaan. Mereka keluarga. "Oh," Rukia membulatkan mulutnya. "Kalau begitu masa depanmu sudah pasti terjamin."

"Aku tak mau meninggal tanpa harta," timpal Rangiku, setengah bernyanyi.

Rukia menghela napas. Beruntung sekali wanita ini. Apa karena dia memiliki payudara dengan ukuran di atas normal? Sepertinya demikian. Rukia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada meja kerja sang kepala divisi dan teringat perintah Urahara tadi. "Kau sibuk?" Dia menoleh pada Rangiku.

"Semua pekerjaan sudah selesai," sahutnya. "Ada apa?"

Rukia mengangkat map cokelat yang baru saja diambilnya. "Antar aku ke lantai tiga belas. Urahara-san menyuruhku memberi ini pada Aizen. Aku disuruhnya pergi bersamamu."

Ekspresi Rangiku berubah. Dia mengerang. "Urahara itu pasti mau membunuhku," keluhnya. "Dia sebenarnya ingin menyuruhku bertemu dengan pria nyinyir itu lagi. Sepertinya dia belum puas menertawaiku karena disindir-sindir perkutut berjambul lantai tiga belas." Dia diam sejenak. "Kau tidak bisa mengantarnya sendiri, Rukia? Ku-mo-hon?"

"Aku tak tahu pria nyinyir bermarga Aizen mana yang kau maksud," sahutnya. Dia mengacungkan map itu pada sahabatnya. "Antarkan aku, atau kita berdua diomeli Urahara. Setidaknya kalau kau disindir, aku juga pasti kena getahnya."

"Baiklah, baiklah," Rangiku menyerah. Dia keluar dari persembunyiannya, mengambil map yang dipegang Rukia. "Ayo."

Mereka berjalan ke arah elevator. Urahara tak terlihat lagi, entah di mana mereka berada sekarang. Beberapa pegawai keluar dari dalam sana, menjadikan lift benar-benar kosong. Tanpa berpikir, mereka berdua memasukinya. Rukia tak memerhatikan garis cokelat yang tadi dipermasalahkan kepala bagiannya. Apalagi Rangiku. Dia menutup pintu lift, dan mereka berdua pun melaju.

Begitu pintu lift tertutup, Rukia merasakan ada yang tak beres. Mendadak udara panas seperti menipiskan atmosfer di ruangan itu, menjadikan Rukia sedikit susah bernapas. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya gelisah. Dia pasti berhalusinasi. Rangiku saja tidak merasakan apa-apa. Semua ini pasti gara-gara dia terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Bunyi dentingan halus mengiringi pintu lift yang membuka di lantai enam. Seorang laki-laki berambut perak dan bermata garis memasuki ruangan, menuju ke bagian belakang lift.

Tunggu dulu. Laki-laki, berambut perak, dan bermata garis? Tidakkah dia bukan…

Lenguhan, erangan, dan bunyi berdecap yang terdengar beberapa detik kemudian agaknya menjawab pertanyaan Rukia. Benar saja. Dia meringis. Rupanya laki-laki ini yang namanya Gin Ichimaru. Rukia mulai bisa menerka, mungkin, apa yang mereka lakukan di belakangnya, tapi tidakkah mereka sadar bahwa ada _orang ketiga _di sini? Ingin rasanya dia melabrak pasangan mesum ini, tapi lehernya seolah-olah kaku. Dugaan mengenai apa yang… dilakukan dua orang ini berseliweran di kepalanya, mondar-mandir dan membuat seluruh badannya terasa panas. Dia tak mau melihat pantulannya di kaca; Rukia cuma melirik ujung sepatunya dengan muka memerah.

Tapi ketika lift meninggalkan lantai sebelas dan gerakan erotis di belakangnya masih terus berlanjut, Rukia merasa ini saatnya dia berbalik. "Tidak bisakah kalian menyimpan ciuman panas kalian di… Ya Tuhan." Rukia langsung memalingkan mukanya yang merah padam.

Pasangan itu terkekeh. "Maaf," Gin menyeletuk sambil mengaitkan celana panjangnya, sementara di sebelahnya Rangiku mengancingkan blusnya, rambutnya sedikit berantakan dan basah terkena peluh. "Sudah beberapa lama ini aku tidak menemuinya, Rukia." Dia tampaknya sudah tahu siapa Rukia.

"Setengah jam, Sayang," tambah Rangiku.

Gin mengangguk. "Dan tentunya rasa kangen itu normal bagi pasangan seperti kami."

Rukia menoleh dan melongo. Dua orang itu tersenyum seperti tanpa dosa. Ya. Kangen. Tentu saja. Tiga puluh menit tak berjumpa dan langsung mencupang seperti orang tak makan dua bulan. Astaga, kiamat sudah dekat. Bingung mau berkata apa, dia hanya memasang senyum salah tingkah terbaik yang dimiliki. Begitu dentingan lift berbunyi tanda mereka sudah tiba di lantai tiga belas, Rukia langsung berusaha menarik lengan Rangiku.

Tapi wanita itu memilih mengecup bibir Gin terlebih dulu. Kecupan panas. "Kita teruskan di apartemenmu, Sayang."

Gin hanya melambai seraya menutup pintu elevator. Dari sini, Rukia bisa melihat bibir pria itu memerah. Sebagaimana halnya beberapa titik di lehernya tadi. Lagi-lagi dia cuma bisa membuka mulutnya, menatap pintu besi elevator.

Baru beberapa detik kemudian dia bisa bicara. "Aku tak percaya denganmu," katanya benci.

"Hei, kenapa tidak?" sahut Rangiku riang. "_Quickies _itu penting bagi kelangsungan hubungan asmara. Riset membuktikan. Pasangan yang rajin melakukan seks tempo cepat jauh lebih mesra ketimbang pasangan yang hanya melakukan hubungan seks normal di atas tempat tidur pada malam hari," jelasnya yakin dan lancar.

"Tapi tidak di elevator kantor."

"Bersama pewaris kantor tempatmu bekerja, di mana pun tidak jadi masalah. Tapi… tunggu dulu. Apa kau tidak sadar tadi tidak ada orang yang naik lift sepanjang lantai empat hingga tiga belas?"

Rukia diam saja.

"Memangnya kau tak pernah melakukannya?" pancing Rangiku lagi.

Sahabatnya berbalik dan melangkah lebar-lebar. "Aku belum punya pacar."

"Serius?"

Rukia tak menjawab seruan sahabatnya. Dia menuju sebuah pintu yang menuju ke ruang kerja lantai tiga belas. Seorang pemuda berdiri di depannya, rambutnya merah tertata tinggi, bercelemek, membawa nampan berisi makanan di atasnya. Dia melongok sebentar ke dalam ruangan sebelum menarik kepalanya lagi, setengah berpikir untuk masuk ruangan itu.

"Lho, Bon? Ada apa? Kok di sini?"

Pria yang dipanggil Babon menoleh. "Namaku Renji, bukan Babon," koreksinya datar. Dia mengangkat bawaannya. "Membawakan makanan perkutut berjambul lantai tiga belas. Tapi kata pegawainya tadi, suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Pegawainya mangkir kerja selama dua minggu dan dia marah-marah." Dia menatap Rangiku. "Dan semuanya katanya gara-gara bagian Kreatif belum menyampaikan laporan keuangan bulan September."

"Ini kami bawakan," timpal Rukia. Dia diam, berpikir sejenak. Untuk ukuran pengelola kafetaria, Rukia harus akui jaringan informasi Renji yahud juga. Tapi mangkir kerja selama dua minggu? Nah, itu berita baru.

Tiba-tiba Rangiku nyeletuk. "Oh, maksudmu si Inoue, ya?"

Rukia menoleh. "Kau tahu?"

"Siapa yang tidak tahu?" sahut Rangiku. "Orihime Inoue. Terakhir terlihat awal Oktober. Setelah hari ketika dia diberi tugas segudang oleh Aizen, dia tak pernah terlihat lagi. Padahal ketika komputernya diperiksa keesokan harinya, semua pekerjaan itu sudah selesai. Entah kapan dan di mana dia menyelesaikannya. Tapi sampai sekarang… dia tak pernah muncul lagi di kantor ini." Rangiku mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan nada dramatis.

"Mungkin dia ingin berlibur?" tawar Rukia.

"Berlibur tanpa pakaian? Aku sangsi," kali ini Renji membalas. "Dua hari setelah kehilangannya, orang tuanya melapor ke polisi. Dan mereka menggeledah apartemennya. Tapi tak ada yang hilang. Maksudnya, tak ada pakaian yang terambil. Semua masih ada di tempatnya—tas bepergian, dan lain-lain. Bahkan kendaraannya juga ada di apartemen itu."

"Dan dia tidak diculik atau apa, jika kau bertanya," tambah Rangiku. "Semua orang sudah ditanyai, dan kata mereka, tak ada yang aneh dengan Inoue. Dia tidak sedang dekat dengan siapa-siapa, dia tidak pernah pergi ke daerah yang aneh-aneh, dan orang tuanya juga bukan orang kaya. Singkatnya, bukan target yang bagus untuk diculik."

Rukia berpikir lagi. Sepertinya dia pernah mendengar sekelumit kasus ini di acara kriminal malam yang suka ia tonton. "Tunggu dulu. Apa kasus ini sudah masuk televisi? Perasaan aku pernah menontonya beberapa hari lalu. Tapi kok aku baru tahu ya kalau korbannya adalah pegawai kantor kita?"

Si pria berambut merah menoleh dan memutar bola matanya. "Itulah," katanya. "Yang aku herankan adalah kenapa kau baru tahu kalau kasus penculikan yang sedang terkenal itu melibatkan orang yang sekantor denganmu. Memangnya kau ke mana saja, Rukia?"

"Dan yang aku herankan adalah mengapa kalian bertiga meributkan _sampah_ di depan ruanganku tanpa sadar kalau kalian juga termasuk salah satu di antaranya. Mengapa kalian tidak sekalian saja mengais _sampah_ di tempatnya?"

Suara dingin tapi nyelekit itu membuat semua orang tersentak. Ketiganya menoleh, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa seorang pria tiga puluhan, bermata cokelat dan memiliki jambul kecil di dahinya, menatap dingin para penggosip dari balik kacamatanya.

Ini pasti Aizen, batin Rukia.

###

Rangiku menjulur-julurkan kepalanya untuk meregangkan otot, sementara di sebelahnya, Rukia cuma bisa menatap lantai gemetar. Kata-kata Aizen yang dijadikan bahan ceramah tentang pekerjaan, disertai berbagai sindiran-sindiran baik halus maupun kasar betul-betul membuat jantungnya terasa tertusuk. Setengah tak bersemangat, jarinya menekan tombol lift. Kepalanya sedikit pening. Dia menoleh, dan mendapati Rangiku ikut-ikutan menunduk; mulutnya berkomat-kamit.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Berdoa," jawab Rangiku. "Semoga jiwa Aizen bisa ditenangkan dalam penjara terdalam. Heran ada manusia seperti itu." Dia berjengit. "Semoga anak-anakku nanti tidak ada yang bersifat sama sepertinya. Dan semoga dia mandul, agar sifat sindir-menyindir-menjadi-satunya tidak menurun pada manusia-manusia malang yang haus akan dahaga rohani."

"Amin," timpal Rukia datar.

Lagi-lagi bunyi dentingan menyinggahi pendengaran mereka. Tak ada yang aneh… bagi Rangiku.

Tapi mendadak, Rukia merasa merinding. Dia diam saja ketika pintu besi lift membuka. "Kenapa kau diam?" tanya sahabatnya heran. Si gadis bermata biru tersentak sebelum akhirnya berhasil menguasai diri. "Y-ya," katanya seraya masuk ke dalam kotak besi yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke lantai empat. Akhirnya, dengan suara geseran pelan, pintu besi itu tertutup.

Hening. Tak ada suara. Benar-benar sepi. Dan ini membuat Rukia tidak nyaman. Sungguh-sungguh tidak nyaman. Atmosfer di sekitarnya berubah dingin dan menipis dalam detik yang sama. Rukia berusaha menoleh, tapi entah mengapa seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Menahan, sekaligus menekan dengan intens. Kepalanya mulai benar-benar pusing sekarang. Telinganya berdenging tidak wajar. Ada apa ini, batinnya gemetar.

Dan ketika angin dingin berembus di tengkuknya, Rukia memaksakan dirinya untuk menoleh.

Sepasang tangan berlumuran darah langsung mencekiknya, membuatnya kehabisan napas. Dunia gelap pun langsung menyongsongnya, membuatnya tak ingat apa-apa lagi setelahnya, meskipun sesaat sebelum dia kehilangan kesadaran, dia tahu ada yang tak wajar.

Karena tangan itu menyembul dari dinding elevator, tak bertubuh.

###

"Rukia? Rukia!"

Yang dipanggil mengerutkan dahinya sembari membuka mata dengan kekuatan penuh. Tapi untuk orang-orang di sekitarnya sekarang, Rukia bersusah payah memaksa kelopak matanya untuk membuka. Sekarang gadis berambut hitam itu berusaha duduk, matanya masih mengerjap-ngerjap. Kepalanya agak berat, kendati tidak sepening tadi. Dia melihat sekitarnya, mendapati Rangiku memandangnya penuh rasa cemas. Resepsionis di meja lobi sekilas menatapnya khawatir, tapi wanita itu agaknya menilai kalau Rukia sudah baik-baik saja. Pasti dia menimbulkan kerumunan kecil tadi.

Dia menahan tangan Rangiku yang terangkat ingin menyentuh mukanya. "Aku baik-baik saja," katanya sambil menegakkan punggung. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Sahabatnya menelan ludah. "K-kau sesak napas di dalam lift—dan pingsan."

Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Rangiku. "S-sesak napas?" Dia tak punya penyakit asma. "Itu saja?"

"Y-yah, kau bertingkah aneh," aku wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil memberikan sebotol air mineral. "Kau memegang lehermu dengan kedua tangan. Seperti ada yang mencekikmu—tapi aku tak tahu apa, karena aku tak bisa melihatnya. Kau benar-benar membuatku ketakutan di dalam sana," sambungnya seraya mengangkat tangan.

Tapi ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali belum berubah, pikir Rukia sambil meneguk airnya. "Benar hanya itu?"

Rangiku diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menyerah. "Baiklah, baiklah, kau model orang yang sepertinya akan selalu tahu kalau ada sesuatu kusembunyikan," sahutnya. Dia menutup mukanya, kemudian berkata cukup tidak jelas, "Lihat di mana kita berada sekarang."

Rukia melirik sekitarnya. Lho, ini bukan tujuan mereka. Meskipun masih berada dalam gedung yang sama. "Kenapa kita bisa ada di sini?" Mendadak dia ingat kejadian semalam, ketika dia melihar secercah bayangan hitam melintas di depan elevator yang menutup.

Kejadiannya juga di lobi lantai dua ini.

"Mana kutahu?" sahut Rangiku gusar. "Aku sudah mencoba menekan tombol ke lantai empat—tapi lift itu tidak berhenti di sana—alih-alih berhenti, malah terus, dan baru berhenti di sini. Dan tombolnya menyala, Rukia! Padahal aku tak pernah menekannya!" Nyata terdengar kepanikan dalam setiap patah kata yang terucap darinya.

Tiba-tiba sahabatnya berdiri. "Kita harus mencari tahu ada apa ini. Sepertinya aku tahu siapa orang yang pantas untuk kita salahkan." Dia berjalan cepat ke sudut koridor. Beberapa orang lalu-lalang di dekat mereka, namun Rukia tak hirau. Dia kesal dengan ini. Seumur hidupnya bekerja di sini, belum pernah dia diganggu makhluk tak jelas. Dan setelah hari itu—setelah peringatan itu, lebih tepatnya, hari-harinya dihiasi ketakutan. Perlahan namun pasti. Dan Rukia tahu, ini pekerjaan siapa.

Dia tiba di antara lift dan tangga darurat, berhenti untuk menimbang-nimbang.

"Tunggu, Rukia, kita mau ke mana?" Rangiku di belakangnya berseru heran.

Rukia membuka pintu menuju tangga darurat, dan menuruninya, melangkah menuju basemen tempat perpustakaan berada. Kelotakan sepatu di belakangnya menandakan bahwa dia tidak sendiri; Rangiku turut menemani. Begitu Rukia mengambil jalan di basemen menuju perpustakaan, rentetan pertanyaan dari bibir Rangiku langsung sirna—dia tahu apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya ini.

Meskipun demikian tetap saja ini sangat tidak rasional. Dia menahan tangan Rukia tepat saat dia akan membuka pintu. "Tunggu dulu," katanya tak sabar. "Apa kau pikir _Momo _yang menyebabkan semua ini?"

Rukia menatap sahabatnya kesal. "Kalau ya?"

"Sungguh—aku tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu! Kau pikir dirimu mulai bisa melihat hal-hal yang aneh-aneh, begitu? Sadar, Rukia, hal-hal seperti itu tidak ada! Apa yang kualami—maksudku, aku akui kalau aku _memang _merinding, kalau aku _memang _merasakan ada sesuatu yang tak beres—tapi semua pasti bisa dijelaskan!"

"Termasuk fakta bahwa aku merasa _dicekik _tangan yang menyembul dari dinding lift?"

"Kau bisa saja salah lihat!"

Rukia terdiam, kemudian memutar gagang pintu. "Kuharap aku salah lihat, Rangiku. Tapi kalau _kau _juga merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, meski kau membantahnya, aku tak menganggap apa yang kulihat tadi hanya sekadar ilusi. Dan kupikir aku tahu siapa dalang semua ini," tutupnya marah. Dia melangkah, memasuki ruangan. Rangiku mengekor, sambil menggigit bibirnya. Dia tak bisa membantah kata-kata Rukia barusan, karena memang… dia juga merasakannya.

Mereka menghampiri meja peminjaman kaset, yang ditempati gadis bercepol. "Kami ingin bicara denganmu," kata Rukia dingin, tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

###

"Menurutmu apa yang kau lakukan pada kami?" Rukia mencampakkan punggung Momo di tembok keramik kamar mandi wanita, mengabaikan tatapannya yang heran. "Aku tahu kalau kau sudah _tahu _bahwa kami tak percaya semua yang kau katakan, tapi tidak harus seperti ini cara untuk membuat kami percaya kalau kau punya kemampuan supranatural! Tak bisakah kau membiarkan kami hidup dengan tenang?" ujarnya ketus.

Momo membelalakkan matanya, menatap dua wanita di depannya bingung. "A-aku… sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan."

Rangiku menggigit bibirnya, tapi Rukia malah menggeram. "Ini soal elevator itu! Apa yang kau lakukan pada kami? Kumohon, jangan membuatku marah, Hinamori-san. Ini bukan saatnya kau mengerjai kami agar kami percaya pada semua omong kosongmu!" serunya.

Dia mengira Momo akan tertawa sinis atau apa—tapi gadis itu malah membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar. Mukanya memucat. "K-kalian menaiki lift itu? Apa yang kalian lihat? Apa yang kalian lihat?" desaknya, membuat Rukia mengerutkan kening. Apa ini juga bagian dari taktik wanita ini? Kalau benar, oh betapa pintarnya dia!

"R-Rukia merasa lehernya dicekik," ujar Rangiku takut-takut, "oleh sepasang tangan berdarah yang keluar dari dinding. Dan lift itu tiba-tiba saja tidak berhenti di lantai empat—tapi malah turun, terus ke lobi lantai dua." Ia menelan ludah setelah mengucapkannya. Mukanya ketakutan, seolah-olah dia betul-betul merasakan sendiri dicekik sepasang tangan tak terlihat.

"Itu bukan ulahmu?" tanya Rukia tajam. Dia masih setengah tidak percaya.

Momo menggeleng. "Aku tak bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Aku hanya bisa merasakan. Tapi kenapa kalian masih naik lift itu?" tanyanya setengah menyesal. "Sudah kukatakan, jangan naik lift itu. Kenapa kalian masih menaikinya juga?"

"Wo-ho," Rukia bersedekap, kemudian mengangkat sebelah tangannya tak percaya. Kemarahan mulai terbit lagi. "Memangnya ada apa di dalam sana? Hantu? Dedemit? Kenapa kau tak mau mengaku saja kalau semua ini cuma akal-akalanmu agar kami percaya bualanmu soal makhluk halus?" ujarnya ketus.

"Karena itu memang bukan bualan, Kuchiki-san!" seru Momo. "Di sana memang ada makhluk—banyak, malah. Tempat itu beraura negatif. Di sana banyak… potongan-potongan tubuh. Dan mereka mencari orang-orang seperti kita—orang-orang yang bisa merasakan keberadaannya! Itu sebabnya kita harus berhati-hati, karena wanita muda adalah sasaran empuk makhluk yang ada di dalam elevator itu!"

Rukia mendengus. "Kau pikir kami percaya? Begini ya, Hinamori-san. Kami—aku dan Matsumoto—tak pernah mengalami kejadian apa pun dengan lift yang kau agung-agungkan itu—_apa pun—_selama kami bekerja di sini. Tapi semenjak kau memberitahu kami bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan elevator sialan itu—kami mengalaminya! Kalau kau berpikir secara rasional tanpa embel-embel aura dan makhluk gaib, kau juga pasti akan berpikir bahwa pelakunya adalah _orang yang memberitahumu_!" Rukia mengembuskan napasnya yang terengah-engah, dadanya naik turun. Dia harap, ancaman ini berpengaruh pada wanita sialan ini. "Ayo kita pergi!" ujarnya kasar pada Rangiku, sebelum menariknya menjauh.

"Kalau kalian memang tidak percaya, kenapa tidak kita buktikan saja sama-sama?"

Kata-kata yang tajam terucap membuat mereka berdua menghentikan langkah. Rukia menoleh. Momo balas menantang mereka dengan matanya yang setengah memerah, napasnya juga tersengal.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rangiku dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kalian menuduhku jadi penyebab semua ini. Ya, aku memang sudah tahu kalau kau tidak percaya pada kata-kataku _sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, _Kuchiki-san. Tapi aku paling tak suka dituduh yang tidak-tidak. Kalian menantangku, jadi baiklah. Kenapa kita tidak buktikan saja, apakah makhluk gaib itu benar-benar ada apa tidak? Agar kalian bisa lihat sendiri bahwa _aku tidak berbohong_!"

Dia mengatakan hal itu keras-keras sebelum bergerak, menubrukkan bahunya secara tak sengaja ke pundak Rukia. Wanita beriris ungu itu tak mampu berkata apa-apa, dia cuma menatap punggung Momo yang menjauh dengan muka mengeras.

Mereka semua tak sadar, di belakang mereka, sepasang mata cokelat menatap semua yang mereka perbuat tadi.

Dan mata itu mendelik marah.

###

"Kau yakin akan melakukan ini?" Rukia bertanya pada bayangan dirinya yang ada di depan cermin.

Baiklah. Otaknya bekerja lagi. Seumur-umur, belum pernah dia melakukan hal-hal mistis seperti pemanggilan setan atau apa. Tapi dia bisa menduga kalau nanti Hinamori akan melakukan satu ritual yang pasti berkaitan dengan komunikasi makhluk gaib. Ingin rasanya dia menolak ajakan Momo untuk membuktikan perkataannya, tapi menolak sama saja dengan membuktikan dua hal: dia percaya akan setan yang diisukan Momo dan dia pengecut. Dan Rukia sama sekali tak ingin kehilangan muka, kasarnya, jadi dia pikir dia harus menghadapi semua ini.

Akibatnya, di sinilah dia berada sekarang: dalam mobil yang dipacunya menuju kantor dengan kecepatan tinggi. Beberapa menit berlalu sebelum dia memarkir kendaraannya di depan sebuah restoran. Tak menimbulkan kecurigaan dengan pakaian yang menarik perhatian, Rukia melangkah tenang, menembus kerumunan pejalan kaki menuju sebuah gedung berlantai belasan di dekat sebuah perempatan yang tak ramai. Dia mendapati Rangiku berdiri di depannya, menunggu.

"Dia sudah datang?" tanya Rukia. Wanita berjaket hitam itu mengangguk. Dalam hati Rukia mendecih. Jadi sekarang dia yang tidak percaya kalau Rukia akan datang, akibatnya dia menyuruh Rangiku menunggu di sini. Dia pikir Rukia wanita penakut?

Dia menarik tangan Rangiku masuk ke dalam gedung via lorong sempit di samping kantor. "Di mana dia?"

"Aku di sini," sebuah suara menyahuti.

Rukia menoleh. Dari balik pintu, kepala Momo menyembul. Cahaya kuning pucat dari pantri berpendar di belakangnya. Tatapannya biasa saja, meski Rukia tahu dirinya sedang balas memandang gadis itu sinis. Dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. "Jadi?" tanyanya setelah mereka berdua sama-sama bisa melihat dengan jelas. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Membuktikan kalau aku tidak berbohong."

"Caranya?" celetuk Rangiku tiba-tiba.

Momo mengangkat tas kain yang ada di tangannya. "Ada di sini," jawabnya ringan. "Tapi sebelumnya kita harus mencari tempat yang pas dulu."

"Di mana? Di dalam lift?"

Momo terkekeh mendengar perkataan Rangiku. Dia menoleh. "Tidak perlu. Kita akan melakukannya di lantai empat. Kalau kita memanggil makhluk astral, kita tidak mesti berada di sumbernya. Asal kita berada dalam daerah kekuasaan makhluk itu, sudah cukup."

Bola mata Rukia berputar. "Dan daerah kekuasaannya adalah gedung kantor ini," ujarnya skeptis.

Momo tidak menjawab, tapi dia memimpin jalan menuju tangga. Sebenarnya Rangiku agak enggan naik tangga menuju lantai empat dengan sepatu berhak yang ia kenakan, tapi berhubung ia ingin tahu, jadi diikutinya saja dua gadis yang ada di depannya. Mereka melangkah tanpa obrolan santai—tiga orang ini sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Apa sebenarnya rencana gadis ini, tanya Rukia dalam hati. Kalau dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak, Rukia harus siap.

Mereka tiba di koridor lantai empat yang gelap. Hanya lampu pengaman dan penunjuk pintu keluar berwarna hijau berpendar di tengah pekatnya kegelapan. Tak ada siapa pun di sini. Semua orang sudah pulang, termasuk penjaga keamanan, karena ini hari Jumat. Para pegawai pasti ingin berlibur, tanpa harus lembur sendiri; pekerjaan yang menyiksa di tengah sepinya kantor seperti saat ini. Mereka bahkan dapat mendengar suara napas masing-masing, saking sepinya.

"Jadi apa sebenarnya yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Rukia tak sabar.

Di depannya, Momo merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tas kainnya. Tangannya gemetar, tapi Rukia dan Rangiku tak bisa melihatnya lantaran gelap. Mereka hanya memusatkan pikiran pada apa yang ada dalam tas itu.

Tapi selembar kertas yang Momo keluarkan malah membuat Rukia memutar bola matanya tak percaya.

"Kokkuri-san? Kau menganggap kami ini anak SMP atau apa?"

Gadis bercepol itu tidak menggubris. "Kokkuri-san bukan sekadar permainan anak SMP, Rukia. Tapi ini memang betul-betul media pemanggilan arwah… yang setidaknya jauh lebih aman daripada kerasukan setan," katanya dengan nada tajam.

Kening Rangiku mengernyit. "Sebaiknya kita coba saja dulu," sahutnya. "Aku yakin Momo tidak berniat untuk berbohong. Kecuali kalau ternyata semua setan yang kita lihat memang sugesti yang ditanamkan olehnya."

Momo tak menjawab, tapi matanya mendelik menatap Rangiku. Mungkin dia merasa kesal, bahwa ternyata temannya yang dia kira percaya dan tertarik akan hal-hal berbau mistis hanyalah kamuflase belaka. Dia merasa dipermainkan. Momo harap setelah kejadian malam ini, baik Rukia maupun Rangiku tidak memandang kejadian-kejadian di sekitarnya ini sebelah mata. Dia tidak berbohong—mengapa dua wanita ini sangat susah untuk percaya?

Di sebelahnya, Rukia juga berpikir seraya menyaksikan Momo mengeluarkan perlengkapannya—sebuah lilin dan sloki kaca bening. Kalau benar Momo menanamkan sugesti agar mereka melihat hal-hal yang aneh, untuk apa dia melakukannya? Dia tidak tahu bahwa Rukia dan Rangiku tak percaya akan seluruh kata-katanya—setidaknya sampai tadi ketika mereka melabraknya. Lantas, kalau ternyata bukan itu sebabnya, apakah tingkah Momo ini berkaitan dengan hal lain—misalnya pria, sebagai contoh? Kalau dengan Rangiku, itu mungkin. Siapa tahu Momo sebenarnya menyukai Gin dan ia berusaha mendapatkan pria itu dengan berbagai cara. Baik yang nyata maupun yang tidak.

Tapi kenapa dirinya diikutkan?

Dan lagi, kalaupun apa yang ia lihat kemarin hanya ilusi… sepertinya tidak. Tangan itu seolah benar-benar ada dan mencekiknya. Bau amis darah dari tangan itu pun masih bisa diingat Rukia, sampai saat ini.

Apa itu yang namanya ilusi?

Rukia menggosok tengkuknya ketika Momo menyalakan lilin—sesaat dia merasa tidak nyaman. Dia meletakkan lilin itu di tengah-tengah mereka yang sudah duduk bersila—entah kapan posisi mereka sudah seperti ini. "Kalian sudah siap?" tanya si gadis bercepol. Baik Rukia dan Rangiku mengangguk.

"Letakkan jari kalian di atas sloki ini," perintahnya. Teman-temannya menurut, meskipun kening mereka tetap berkerut.

Momo memejamkan mata. "Dia ada di sini," katanya.

Rukia sudah akan menoleh untuk melihat—atau merasakan—sesuatu, namun hal itu batal karena Momo bersuara lirih dengan nada benar-benar halus, "Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san, keluarlah. Apa kau mendengar kami? Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san, keluarlah. Apa kau mendengar kami? Kalau kau mendengar kami, jawablah 'Ya', kalau kau mendengar kami, jawablah 'Ya'."

Rangiku menelan ludahnya. Peluhnya berkilau tertimpa cahaya lilin yang bergoyang-goyang.

"Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san, keluarlah. Apa kau mendengar kami? Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san, keluarlah, kalau kau mendengar kami, jawablah 'Ya'…" tiba-tiba ucapannya terhenti, dan mata mereka semua membelalak.

Sloki itu bergerak sendiri, menuju kata 'Ya'.

"Siapa yang menggerakkannya?" Rukia protes, menatap dua wanita lainnya tajam. Rangiku menggeleng ketakutan, tapi dia tidak mengangkat jarinya. Momo tetap berusaha tenang, meskipun dia sekilas mendelik ke arah gadis beriris ungu. Haruskah dia mempermasalahkan itu di saat seperti ini?

"T-terima kasih sudah datang, Kokkuri-san... kami ingin bertanya beberapa hal padamu, sudilah kiranya engkau menjawab…"

Kata-kata Momo kembali terputus, karena mendadak hal di luar kendalinya terjadi.

Cahaya lilin yang semula tenang mendadak berubah gelisah, bergoyang-goyang padahal di ruangan itu tidak ada angin. Sloki yang mereka sentuh dengan jari tiba-tiba bergerak-gerak di seluruh permukaan kertas tak tentu arah, seperti ada tangan tak terlihat yang memegangnya kemudian menggerakkannya di luar kendali tiga wanita yang menyentuhnya secara fisik.

Rangiku sudah sangat gemetar. "M-Momo, a-ada apa ini, k-kenapa d-dia bergerak s-sendiri…"

Wajah Momo juga sudah mulai memutih, keringat berkumpul di dahinya. "Aku juga tak tahu." Dia berusaha tenang, meskipun suaranya kentara gemetar. "Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san?" Dia memanggil-manggil. "K-kami hanya ingin bertanya beberapa hal padamu…"

Pergerakan sloki di atas kertas itu semakin menggila, untuk beberapa saat. Lalu tiba-tiba saja, sloki itu menunjuk beberapa huruf _hiragana _yang ada di atas kertas itu, secara cepat dan berurutan. Rukia membaca huruf-huruf itu pelan-pelan di dalam hatinya.

_Wa… ta… shi… ko… kku… ri… ja… na…i_. _Watashi Kokkuri janai_? 'Aku bukan Kokkuri?'

Baiklah. Ini bukan main-main lagi. "Siapa kau?" tanya Rukia ketus. "Siapa namamu?"

Yang lain tak bicara apa-apa, mereka hanya menatap sloki itu berputar-putar kembali di atas kertas tak terkendali, sebelum akhirnya kembali seperti tadi, menunjuk beberapa aksara. Rangiku merepet, "_W-wa… su… re… ru…_" Sloki itu terus menunjuk empat huruf tadi berulang-ulang, makin lama makin cepat.

"K-kau lupa?" Suara Rukia meninggi. "Apa kau tinggal di kantor ini, di lantai ini?" Dia merasa tidak perlu takut dengan makhluk tak terlihat ini, karena dia tak percaya. "Apa kau tinggal di kantor ini?" Rukia mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Gelas itu berputar beberapa kali sebelum menunjuk satu kata. Ya.

Kali ini Momo memilih untuk bertanya. "Di mana? Di mana kau tinggal?"

Seakan mengerti, gelas itu bergeser, menunjuk beberapa huruf kembali. _Ku… ro… i… ku… ro… i_…

"Gelap? Apa maksudmu?"

Sloki bening itu berputar-putar dengan kecepatan lebih gila daripada biasanya, sebelum menunjuk aksara _katakana _di sisi kanan kertas. Rukia mengerutkan keningnya melihat pergerakan ini, tapi pekikan pelan Rangiku-lah yang membuat jantungnya tersentak.

_"E… re… be… taa." _

Elevator.

Pasti makhluk halus sialan ini yang mencekik dan mengerjainya, batin Rukia meradang. "Kau tinggal di lift? Kalau begitu pasti kau yang mencekikku kemarin? Jawab!"

Momo mencoba memperingatkan Rukia untuk tidak terlalu keras bertanya pada gelas itu (baiklah, sebenarnya pada makhluk gaibnya), tapi Rukia tak menatapnya, jadi ia tak peduli. Lagi pula, gelas itu berputar-putar sebelum menunjuk satu kata yang membuat ketiga wanita itu membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar.

_Ya_.

Rukia mendengus. "Baiklah," katanya. "Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kenapa kau tak diam tenang di alammu saja, hah? Kenapa kau harus mengganggu kami?"

Mendadak gelas yang mereka sentuh bertiga berputar lagi, lebih kencang daripada biasanya. "A-apa dia… tersinggung, Rukia?" lirih Rangiku. Tapi Rukia tak menjawab, dia meneguk ludahnya. Memang pertanyaannya tadi agak sedikit ketus, tapi… makhluk halus ini, kalau memang benar dia yang mengendalikan gelas sake ini, tidak marah, kan?

Seperti tadi, sloki bening itu berputar dan menunjuk beberapa huruf. Mereka semua membacanya dalam hati.

_Ku… ro… i e… re… be… taa… wo… no… bo… ra… na… i. Kuroi erebetaa wo noboranai_.

"Jangan naik elevator gelap."

Entah siapa yang mengucapkan itu, tak ada yang menggubris, karena gelas itu kembali bergerak, kali ini lebih menggila. Tangan mereka bertiga bahkan sampai seolah tertarik-tarik, dengan hentakan dan putaran yang makin lama makin cepat.

Rukia mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini. "K-kenapa kami tidak boleh naik lift itu? Apa yang salah dengannya?"

Pertanyaan itu tidak dijawab; karena gelas itu masih terus berputar.

Rukia menelan ludahnya. Dia mulai panik. "Kenapa kau begitu tahu soal ini? Kenapa kau memperingatkan kami? Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"R-Rukia, s-sepertinya d-dia marah…" Rangiku meleter, di tengah pergerakan yang demikian menggila. Cahaya lilin belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menenang, malah sekali waktu cahaya itu meredup, seperti ada yang meniup lilin tersebut. Padahal Rukia tak bisa merasakan embusan angin di dekat mereka, selain memang, suhu udara mendadak jatuh tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Dia memutuskan untuk tidak memedulikan kata-kata takut Rangiku. "Aku tanya, siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau begitu peduli dengan kami? Siapa kau?"

Gelas itu belum berhenti; dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menjawab.

Tiba-tiba Rukia mengingat satu nama. Dia masih belum yakin akan menanyakan ini, karenanya dia menelan ludahnya. Tapi keadaan semakin lama semakin tak terkendali, dan dia harus menyelesaikan segalanya.

"_Apa kau Orihime Inoue?"_

Gelas itu berputar makin kencang…

Sebelum akhirnya meledak, bersamaan dengan lilin yang padam.

"Ahh!" Mereka bertiga memekik, berusaha melindungi diri dari serpihan kaca yang beterbangan ke segala arah dengan menutup muka. Hening mengiringi. Tak ada yang bicara, hanya suara napas yang ngos-ngosan saja yang membuktikan bahwa mereka bertiga masih ada di sana, menatap kertas yang kini masih ada di tengah koridor dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Momo membuka suaranya. "K-kalian t-tidak apa-apa?"

Nyata terdengar ketakutan hebat dalam suara itu.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa," gagap Rukia. Dia merinding hebat, tanpa sebab yang jelas. Udara memang mendadak kembali panas seperti saat mereka pertama kali masuk ke gedung ini, tapi justru itu yang membuatnya ketakutan. Kalau begitu, benarkah tadi ada makhluk astral yang melingkupi mereka, menjadikan suhu udara jatuh tanpa sebab yang jelas?

Dan benarkah makhluk itu… _Orihime Inoue_?

Tiba-tiba dia sadar suara Rangiku tak terdengar. "Rangiku?" Rukia memanggil. "Kau tak apa?"

Sesosok tubuh bangkit di sebelah Momo. "Y-ya, aku b-baik…"

Tapi kata-katanya tidak selesai, karena dia mendengar suara yang tak asing. Momo dan Rukia pun mendengarnya.

Dentingan halus dan jelas, dari ujung koridor.

Gemetar, mereka bertiga menoleh dengan mata terbuka lebar. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar bukan sesuatu yang bisa diterima akal sehat.

Pintu elevator bergeser, menunjukkan ruangan terang yang ada di baliknya.

Di panel dalam, tombol angka empat yang tadi menyala, padam dalam sedetik.

**.**

**.**

**to be continued.**

**2012.12.1 10.01 am.**

* * *

Catatan: _Republished _bro dan sis. Well, what do you think? Apa yang perlu "dibagusin" dari tulisan saya? Terima kasih banyak :)


	3. Tiga

**Disclaimer: Bleach is a registered trademark for Tite Kubo and Shonen Magazine. No copyright infringement intended. All rights reserved.**

* * *

**Bab 3**

Benar-benar tak ada yang harus mereka takuti.

Tapi semua, di luar dugaan mereka, berjalan sangat lambat. Bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak merasa makin takut?

Tiga wanita menuruni tangga dari lantai empat sampai basemen seperti kesetanan dengan ketakutan tergambar jelas. Kalau saja ada satu bunyi aneh lagi, mereka semua pasti langsung berteriak. Suara sepatu yang rata-rata berhak menggema di seluruh koridor, tapi tak ada satu wajah pun terlihat lega dan bebas dari kekhawatiran, kendati dalam hati ketiganya mengulang-ulang satu kalimat: _benar-benar tak ada yang perlu mereka takuti._

Rukia baru bisa bernapas ketika dia sudah duduk di balik kemudi dan mengenakan sabuk pengaman. Dia bahkan lupa kalau dirinya sempat tak bernapas. Dia ingin semua ini berlalu. Semua ini cuma mimpi. Mimpi yang keji. Wajahnya ditelungkupkan di setir yang keras, mulutnya menggumam, "Ya Tuhan, itu semua tidak nyata. Itu semua tidak nyata…"

Tapi… ini nyata, batinnya membenarkan. Ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam elevator itu. Yang jelas, dia cuma bisa melihat sinar terlampau terang menembus koridor lantai empat yang gelap dari dalam lift. Mungkin cuma itu. Atau ada sesuatu yang lain. Bayangan atau apa. Tapi mendadak, semua terasa kabur, karena mereka bertiga sudah kepalang lari tunggang-langgang.

Ponsel Rukia berbunyi.

"Kenapa kau belum keluar juga dari basemen laknat itu?" Rangiku.

Rukia mengangkat muka, mengepit ponsel dengan pundaknya, dan menyalakan mesin. "Aku sudah keluar, mobilku di depan restoran." Dia sama sekali tidak melihat apakah di sebelah mobilnya ada kendaraan lain sebelum mengepot dan memutar kemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi, mengakibatkan bunyi ban berdecit yang demikian keras merobek sekitarnya. Untung saja sekarang sudah pukul… dua belas kurang.

Seperti Rukia, Rangiku masih gemetaran ketika dia membanting keras pintu sedan putih kepunyaan sahabatnya. Dia berlari kencang dari depan kantornya. "Oh Tuhan. Tembak aku. Katakan kalau semua itu tidak nyata." Bibirnya yang gemetar bahkan sudah memutih.

Rukia melongok ke belakang Rangiku tapi tak ada penumpang lain. "Momo mana?"

"Demi Tuhan, apa aku tahu? Cepat menyingkir dari sini! Aku tak mau berlama-lama ada di tempat seperti ini!" belalak Rangiku.

Rukia menurut. Sebetulnya dia juga ogah lama-lama di tempat ini. Dia membanting setirnya ke jalan utama, kemudian memacu mobilnya sedikit lebih kencang.

Di belakang, Rangiku menggosok mukanya cemas. Dia bersumpah tak akan mau terlibat dalam urusan macam begini lagi. Apa pun bersedia ia lakukan, asal tidak dihantui bahkan ketika dia sampai di apartemennya. Dia tak mau diikuti makhluk gaib, tapi setidaknya dia tak melihat apa pun, selain kendaraan yang ada di belakang mobil Rukia.

"Kita tidak akan diikuti siapa-siapa, kan?"

Rukia memutar bola matanya. "Oh ayolah. Kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanku. _Di mana Momo_?"

"Aku tak tahu!" Bibir Rangiku bergetar. Dia melirik bayangan mata Rukia dari kaca tengah. "Tadi sesampai di luar aku langsung lari." Dia berusaha menjaga suaranya. "Mana mungkin aku sempat bertanya ke mana dia akan pergi?"

Rukia mengembuskan napas, dan, tanpa diduga sampai dirinya sendiri keheranan, dia memutar setir dengan kecepatan tinggi, kembali ke kantor, sampai-sampai penumpang yang ada di belakangnya tersentak akibat kelembaman yang mendadak.

Rangiku menatap sekelilingnya, panik. "Rukia? Rukia! Kita mau ke mana?"

"Tentu saja mencariteman cenayangmu itu!" bentak sang pengemudi.

Rangiku merepet di belakangnya, tak dihiraukan Rukia. Sebenarnya bukannya Rukia ingin berlama-lama dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kalau saja hatinya tidak merasa aneh, sudah sedari tadi dia melarikan diri, dan memilih mengebut kembali ke apartemennya. Apartemen yang hangat, nyaman, bebas dari hantu. Tapi dia merasa tidak enak. Suatu kesalahan kalau membiarkan siapa pun berada di kantor tadi, apalagi sendirian. Apalagi kalau kasusnya adalah Momo. Di sana tidak aman! Bahkan untuk seseorang seperti dirinya. Ke mana wanita itu?

Mungkin lamunannya yang terlalu mengerutkan kening membuatnya tak bisa menangkap pandang bertanya dari Rangiku. "Tapi kenapa?" tanya orang itu.

Rukia tak menjawab. Tepatnya, dia tak mampu menjawab. Seluruh indranya sekarang dicurahkan pada kemudi dan jalan yang ada di depannya. Persetan dengan orang itu. Firasatnya mengatakan memang ada sesuatu yang tak baik dengan kantor itu, dengan elevator itu. Dan sekarang Momo tak ada. Kenapa otaknya seolah mengatakan bahwa ada kaitan antara dua hal ini?

Ban berdecit di gang dekat kantor. Mereka tiba di belakang gedung; di depan sana terlalu mencolok. Lagi pula, tak ada siapa-siapa di depan sana. Suasana sudah menggelap. Kegelapan menghujam dan memeluk semua benda. Asap knalpot yang samar bahkan menimbulkan bunyi berdesis yang halus. Rukia menyalakan lampu di dalam mobilnya. Dia takkan suka dengan kegelapan setelah malam ini.

Rangiku menatap takut ke sekelilingnya. Dia menekan tombol penutup jendela, padahal kaca mobil sudah tertutup sempurna. "Momo pasti sudah pulang, Rukia. Ayo kita pulang. Aku takut…" bisiknya khawatir.

Ya, mungkin Momo sudah pulang. Mungkin saja sebenarnya dia tidak lebih dari kucing penakut. Dia paling-paling sudah pulang dan berada di apartemennya. Tapi, berapa kali Rukia mencoba menumbuhkan pikiran itu, selalu ada sesuatu dalam benaknya yang mengatakan sebaliknya. Tidak, dia tidak pulang. Tidak, dia masih ada di sana. Tidak, dia sekarang sudah terbunuh.

Pikiran yang mulai membuatnya tersiksa membuat Rukia harus mengambil tindakan. Mungkin dia tidak berpikir panjang, tapi yang jelas, dia sudah turun dan menapakkan kakinya di jalan yang dingin.

Rangiku menjengit, matanya terbuka lebar-lebar. "Rukia! Kau mau ke mana?"

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, tapi mendengar pintu mobil terbuka dan tertutup untuk kedua kalinya, Rukia tahu kalau Rangiku mengikutinya. Setidaknya bukan dia yang mengajak.

Sekelilingnya sepi. Terasa mencekam. Rukia melangkah lambat-lambat, melintasi sepanjang lorong. Ia menuju pintu belakang gedung. Sesekali dia memanggil Momo dengan suaranya yang lirih, tapi tak ada yang menjawab atau menyahuti. Di belakangnya, Rangiku terus-terusan berbisik bahwa yang mereka cari mungki sudah pulang. "Mungkin dia sudah pulang, Rukia…" Kali lain dia berlirih, "Dia tak ada di sini…"

Tidak, sesuatu dalam hati Rukia membantah. Dia masih ada di sini…

Suara kersikan tiba-tiba membuat keduanya tersentak hebat. "Ya Tuhan! Apa itu?" Rangiku seketika berputar dan memekik. Ketika dia menghadap Rukia kembali, mukanya sudah seputih kapur. Dia bersumpah, dibayar satu juta yen pun dia tak akan lagi mau mengalami keadaan seperti ini.

Sekelebat bayangan hitam rendah berlari di belakang mereka.

"Kucing," kata Rukia. Suaranya seperti tercekik.

Dia melanjutkan langkah, dengan jantung yang berdegup memusingkan. Dia semakin dekat ke gagang pintu di belakang gedung, di dekat kanopi. Tangannya baru saja akan terjulur membuka pintu belakang itu ketika kepalanya seperti ditetesi sesuatu.

Penerangan remang-remang membuat Rukia tak bisa melihat apa yang menetesinya. Dia mendongak. Tak ada apa-apa di atas sana. Mungkin jendela di atas sana ada yang terbuka, tapi semua tampak sama dari bawah sini. Dia menurunkan kepalanya, dan sesuatu itu menetes kembali, mengenai pipinya. Dingin, tapi anehnya berbau itu menetes kembali tepat di atas bibirnya. Rasanya asin. Tak ada air radiator pendingin ruangan yang berasa asin. Apalagi kental seperti ini.

Ketika dia menoleh untuk menatap Rangiku, dia sebenarnya sudah tahu apa itu, bahkan sebelum sahabatnya itu membuka mulutnya sebagai refleks atas mukanya yang berlumuran saja, saat itu Rukia tak menyia-nyiakan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak segera menyingkir dari tempat itu. Persetan dengan apa yang ada di atas sana, dia tak peduli lagi, dan dia tak mau berada lebih lama lagi di tempat itu.

Tempat yang, kini dia akui, benar-benar _terkutuk_.

###

Rukia mengerem mobilnya di basemen, menghasilkan jerit decit ban yang penuh kekalutan. Dan ketidakmengertian. Seperti dirinya. Kepalanya kini penuh, terlalu penuh untuk memikirkan apa-apa. Dia takut, dia khawatir, dia gentar. Dan tak paham akan apa yang barusan dialaminya.

Baiklah, batinnya, sambil menghela napas, atau tepatnya memaksa diri mengembuskan napas beratnya. Dia melihat sekeliling. Selain banyak mobil, tak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lihat. Maksudnya, hal-hal yang kasat mata.

Dan apakah itu berarti noda darah, tetesan darah, dan sensasi dingin, asin, serta amis itu cuma halusinasinya saja? Oh Tuhan, pikirnya sambil lagi-lagi menempelkan keningnya ke setir. Dia merasakan sensasi itu. Rangiku juga melihatnya.

"Sumpah, Rukia, aku lihat ada darah di wajahmu! Setetes demi setetes," ia ingat kata-kata Rangiku tadi tatkala ia masih sibuk menyeka mukanya dengan tisu. Mereka, saat itu, sudah terbirit-birit dan berada di dalam mobil. Dan tentu saja sepanjang pelarian mereka, mereka berteriak. Keras. Dijatuhi darah bukan sesuatu yang akan membuat seseorang bersorak kegirangan, kan?

"Tapi kenapa sekarang sudah bersih?" tambahnya kemudian.

Yang bisa keluar dari mulut Rukia saat itu hanyalah, "Aku tidak tahu."

Rukia menutup pintu mobilnya. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian, dia melangkah menuju tangga. Dia sedikit tersentak ketika lampu yang di atasnya berkedap-kedip. Ditatapnya lampu neon itu beberapa saat. Sinarnya membuat kontras gelap yang ada di basemen. "Sial," umpat Rukia pelan. Semua ini sudah terlalu memengaruhinya, sedikit lagi untuk menjadikannya gila.

"Tapi aku tak akan kalah semudah itu," gumamnya. Dia berjalan, sepatunya berkelotak di lantai basemen dan anak tangga. Sebagaimana katanya tadi, dia tak takut. Dan dia tak akan kalah. Dia hanya… berantisipasi. Dengan mengeratkan pegangan pada tas tangan, berjalan menyusuri koridor sepi apartemennya dengan langkah cepat setengah berlari, menengok untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mengikutinya, dan segera mengunci pintu apartemen begitu tubuhnya masuk. Tidak ada siapa pun yang boleh masuk selain dirinya. Tidak ada apa pun yang boleh masuk. Kelihatan atau tidak.

Berada dalam apartemen sendiri setelah situasi yang dialaminya membuat Rukia, mau tak mau, menjadi paranoid. Dia melihat sekeliling sebelum masuk ke suatu ruangan. Dia menyalakan lampu di semua ruangan yang akan dimasuki. Ia terus-terusan merinding. Apa dia… diikuti? "Oh tidak, tentu saja tidak," dia berbicara sendiri.

Sebaiknya dia mandi. Dia mempersiapkan segalanya, dan mengenakan kimono mandi setelah melepas pakaiannya. Ada baiknya berendam di saat-saat begini. Melemaskan urat saraf yang sudah begitu tegang.

Dituangkannya sabun beraroma lavender banyak-banyak ke dalam bak sebelum melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Kehangatan air dan aroma sabun yang menenangkan betul-betul menyenangkan—terutama setelah apa yang ia alami. Dengan ini dia bisa melupakan semuanya. Tidak ada yang terjadi, Rukia, dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada yang terjadi, batinnya lagi. Dia memejamkan matanya, beringsut menikmati hangatnya air…

Sampai air itu tiba-tiba terasa lengket dan asin. Keheranan, dia membuka matanya…

Sebelum sebuah teriakan merobek keheningan apartemennya. Teriakannya sendiri.

Rukia berontak. Dia berusaha keluar dari bak mandi itu… tapi usahanya nihil. Karena sepasang tangan kekar dan kotor, entah muncul dari mana, berusaha merenggut napas dari lehernya. Tercekik erat, Rukia meronta dan mencakar tangan siapa—atau apa—yang sedang melakukan hal itu padanya. Dia menggapai-gapai pinggir bak, tapi semuanya menjadi licin. Licin dan berbau amis, terlumuri cairan berwarna merah pekat.

Dia berusaha membuka matanya, tapi tak ada yang sesuatu yang jelas dapat dilihatnya sebelum semua tertelan gelap.

###

Rukia tersentak dan menatap sekelilingnya tepat setelah dia membuka mata.

Ia ada di kamar mandi. Tampaknya ia baru saja bangun tidur. Bangun dari sebuah mimpi buruk.

Apa benar mimpi buruk? Rukia baru sadar bahwa ia masih bertelanjang, berendam di dalam bak mandi yang kini membuat kulit jarinya mulai memutih dan mengkerut. Ia langsung mengangkat tubuh, menyandarkan punggung pada dinding bak berendam dengan kepanikan hebat dan refleks berlebih.

Tentu saja tak ada apa-apa. Tapi itu tak membuatnya tenang; malah membuatnya makin khawatir.

Mandi telah tidak lagi menjadi pelarian stres yang bagus, Rukia berpendapat. Ia langsung berdiri, mengeringkan tubuh, mengenakan baju pertama yang dapat ia temukan, kemudian bergelung di bawah selimut dengan tubuh yang masih saja gemetaran.

Rukia berdoa, moga-moga malam ini ia tak bermimpi buruk.

###

"Kau sakit?"

"Diam," semprot Rukia dingin. Renji yang melontarkan pertanyaan itu langsung bungkam, kendati matanya tetap memerhatikan Rukia. Ia menyerahkan roti dan barang-barang lain pesanan wanita itu sebelum kembali ke dapur di belakang.

Rangiku tiba-tiba saja menghampirinya di meja kafetaria. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dalam gerak-geriknya. Ia ketakutan.

"Puji Tuhan kau masih hidup," komentar Rukia.

Yang dia ajak bicara cuma tersenyum tanpa makna. Padahal dalam hati dia ketakutan setengah mati. "K-kau juga."

Tatapan memang menyiratkan isi hati. "Demi Tuhan, aku tahu kalau kita semua tidak baik-baik saja. Tapi sebenarnya tidak ada yang terjadi. Demi Tuhan, tidak ada yang terjadi. Kita hanya kebetulan saja mengalami mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk yang... kurang lebih sama."

Rangiku duduk di hadapan Rukia ketika mendengar itu. Ia langsung memutar bola mata. Sengaja direndahkan suaranya sedikit agar tak ada yang curiga, ia berkata, "Berhenti menyebut nama Tuhan." Dia mengancam, "Ia sama sekali tak menolongku, karena aku sendirian, dan aku tahu kalau kau juga mengalami hal yang sama."

Rukia menelan ludahnya. "Ada yang..."

"Ya, ada." Rangiku tak memberi kesempatan lawan bicaranya untuk menyelesaikan. "Dan itu, terus terang, menghantuiku. Di setiap usahaku memejamkan mata. Untuk dua minggu ini, Rukia! Dua minggu!"

Ia melanjutkan, "Kau juga tahu apa yang terjadi. Ini belum selesai, Rukia. Ini belum selesai karena kita belum menyelesaikannya. Kita harus menyelesaikannya, Rukia. Kita harus menyudahi ini semua."

"Tidak ada yang harus kita selesaikan, Rangiku. Kau terlalu percaya dengan hal-hal gaib... yang bahkan tidak nyata," jawab Rukia. Ia memberi penekanan pada empat kata terakhir.

Tapi Rangiku tahu, pertahanan Rukia sudah mulai goyah. Ia diamkan saja wanita itu bicara.

"Jadi kita tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Karena memang tidak ada apa-apa." Rukia mengerutkan dahi. "Sekarang berhenti bicara, karena selain tak ada apa-apa, kau membuat nafsu makanku menghilang."

"Oh ya?" Rangiku menyambar. Di pelipisnya ada peluh entah dari mana. "Ada apa-apa, Rukia." Wanita berdada besar itu bersiap bangkit. "Ada apa-apa. Kau tahu, Hinamori menghilang dua minggu ini. Ia dilihat untuk terakhir kalinya saat ia pulang kantor dengan wajah ketakutan. Kau tahu apa artinya?"

Rukia tak menjawab.

"Mereka—ia—atau apa pun makhluk itu—mengincar _kita, _Rukia. Kita semua."

Ia berbalik, tapi kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap Rukia yang kini benar-benar kaget.

"Jangan lagi kau mengatakan kalau tidak ada apa-apa, Rukia."

Kini nafsu makan Rukia benar-benar hilang. Ia langsung mengejar Rangiku. "Tunggu aku!" serunya.

Sepasang mata menatap mereka dari kejauhan...

###

Rukia tak berani naik lift. Begitu pula dengan Rangiku. Saat ini mereka berjalan bersisian, meniti tangga menuju lantai empat. "Mungkin kita mesti bersyukur kantor kita berada di lantai empat," Rangiku berkelakar. "Kalau saja kantor kita ada di lantai tiga belas, akan seperti apa tampang kita saat keluar dari tangga ini?"

"Bagaimanapun, meski lelah, kita masih hidup," putus Rukia. "Ketimbang kita naik elevator dan keluar-keluar kita sudah tak bernyawa."

Sahabatnya itu langsung diam.

Ketika membuka pintu tangga, mereka menjumpai Urahara yang sibuk menatap sesuatu di dinding bercat putih. Rukia ikut melirik ke arah pandang atasannya itu, dan sesaat, angin dingin disertai isi perut yang teraduk-aduk memenuhi ruang pikirnya.

"Astaga..." Rangiku berbisik.

Urahara tampaknya mendengar Rangiku, karena ia langsung berbalik. Mulanya ia tampak keheranan melihat ekspresi wanita itu, tapi saat ia menyadari ada Rukia di sebelahnya, wajah pria berambut panjang keperakan itu langsung berubah paham. Ia memanggil Rukia untuk mendekat.

"Ya..." Rukia membuka pembicaraan.

Atasannya agak heran, baru sekali ini ia susah tersenyum pada Rukia. Padahal gadis ini adalah salah satu karyawannya yang cukup baik. "Seingatku, kemarin aku sudah mengingatkanmu soal satu ini."

Ia bahkan tak sadar akan wajah Rukia yang memucat bingung. "Tentang apa, Pak...?"

Kisuke menghela napasnya. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan wanita ini, tapi saat ini ia tak bermain kuis. "Kau bisa lihat sendiri apa yang ada di belakang kita semua. Kau tentunya ingat kalau aku sudah memintamu menelepon Biro Umum, Biro Perlengkapan, Biro Rumah Tangga, atau siapa saja yang kau pikir bertanggung jawab soal ini. Sudahkah kau melakukannya?"

Rukia tak menjawab untuk beberapa saat. Ia malah menggigit bibir bawahnya di tengah kebingungan. "B-belum, Tuan."

Untung saja Urahara bukan atasannya yang lama, yang tidak bisa menahan dirinya itu. Pria itu hanya menatapnya tepat di kedua mata selama beberapa waktu, mengembuskan napas, dan muka merahnya berangsur membaik. "Sudah kusuruh kau melakukannya, kan? Apa kau sibuk?"

Rukia menggeleng. "Tidak."

Kisuke menghela napasnya lagi. "Teleponlah. Aku tak mengerti apa yang menyebabkan noda itu. Dan... ini mungkin cuma imajinasiku saja, tapi semua itu membuat kantor ini jadi jorok dan suram. Lihat saja sendiri. Perhatikan."

Noda itu diperhatikan Rukia baik-baik. Bulu tengkuknya berdiri lagi, ketika tiba-tiba saja dia memastikan apa noda itu sebenarnya...

Darah.

"Apa kalian juga merasa kalau udara di sekitar sini jadi sedikit amis dan pengap?"

Rangiku bertanya dengan suaranya yang tertahan, "Amis, Urahara-san?"

"Ya, amis... atau itu cuma bau sepatuku, ya?" Ia tertawa.

Baik Rukia dan Rangiku tak tertawa.

"Ah, intinya, Kuchiki, tolong ya, teleponkan Biro Rumah Tangga. Mungkin pelumas AC di atas melumer atau bocor. Aku mau rapat di lantai sembilan belas." Ia beranjak ke belakang dua wanita itu dan menekan tombol elevator. "Sekali lagi, tolong ya?"

Dua wanita itu tak menjawab. Rangiku menatap noda itu sambil menahan napasnya. Rukia merasa kakinya gemetar tanpa alasan jelas. Bahkan wanita itu tak sadar dengan sekelilingnya. Rukia tampak seolah terserap dalam aura suram yang dipancarkan sekitarnya...

Ia melangkah. Mendekat, dan kian mendekati noda di dinding.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mencium sesuatu.

Saat itu juga, semua isi perutnya seperti ingin keluar.

Rukia terbirit-birit, menuju toilet di lantai empat. Tak dipedulikannya teriakan panik Rangiku di belakangnya, dan tak dipedulikannya juga lampu toilet yang mulai berkedip tepat ketika Rukia membuka pintu.

Rukia memuntahkan isi perutnya di atas kloset dingin. Rasa jijik, mual, bercampur dengan keringat dingin yang merembes di sepanjang tengkuk dan pelipis membuat perut yang sebenarnya telah kosong lagi-lagi dipaksa mengeluarkan entah apa. Pinggiran kloset itu dicengkeramnya erat-erat. Pengharum ruangan otomatis yang biasanya menguarkan bau setiap tujuh puluh lima detik seolah-olah tak bekerja. Bau yang menyebar dari noda di dinding itu benar-benar tak enak. Campuran dari aroma lumut basah dan tembok gedung tua. Di atas semua itu, sepercik aroma tajam merusak segalanya. Bau amis yang tak mungkin bisa ia lupakan.

Wangi darah.

Rukia berusaha bernapas dan menegakkan diri. Sudah jauh lebih baik. Ia tak mual lagi.

Tapi begitu selesai muntah, mendadak hawa itu kembali.

Hawa dingin yang sama. Rukia pernah merasakan ini. Di elevator, saat ketika tangan tak bertubuh itu mencoba merenggut lehernya.

Ya Tuhan, yang kemarin itu benar-benar tangan, pikir Rukia panik.

Tapi bisakah dia berpikir lama saat itu? Tidak bisa. Hawa dingin masih saja menyerang tengkuknya, membuat ia tak bisa merasakan hal lain selain dingin yang menjalar, merayapi badannya. Rukia mencoba menggerakkan tubuh dengan memutarnya.

Saat itu juga lampu toilet mulai berkedip-kedip.

"Rangiku, ini tidak lucu," Rukia mengatakan hal pertama yang terlintas di kepalanya. Ia mencoba berdiri kendati kakinya seperti menolak, masih goyah untuk bisa menopang tubuhnya. "Kau ada di sana?" Rukia memanggil lagi.

Suara tetesan air membuatnya memunggungi pintu lagi. Dingin itu makin merayap, makin menyebar di tengah kegelapan dan terang yang hanya bertahan sekilas, sebelum kembali menjadi gelap.

Telinga Rukia mendadak mendenging. Atau dia merasa mendengar dengingan yang begitu dekat dengan telinganya?

Ketakutan, dengan napas yang menderu cepat, Rukia mencoba berbalik.

Tapi ia sebenarnya tak perlu repot-repot melakukan itu, sungguh. Karena sesuatu menjerat lehernya, menariknya, kemudian menghantamnya keras pada pintu toilet yang terkunci.

Rukia meronta. Hebat. Jeratan sesuatu di lehernya itu benar-benar kuat, menjepit jalur napasnya. Ia mencoba bersuara tapi yang terdengar hanya suara yang dikenalnya keluar dari seseorang yang tercekik.

Dia memang tercekik.

"To... long..." Rukia merintih. Ia menggapai-gapai ke dekat lehernya, mencoba melepaskan apa pun yang menjeritnya, tapi anehnya, ia tak bisa menemukan apa-apa. Ia tak menemukan tangan, atau tali, atau apa pun yang menjerat lehernya itu. Ia dicekik udara kosong?

Ya Tuhan, ia akan mati. Dengan cara seperti ini. Ia tahu, semua manusia memang akan mati, tapi yang jelas semua manusia tidak mati dengan tercekik udara kosong di dalam toilet berhantu, kan?

Rukia berusaha memanggil Tuhannya lagi. Tak ada yang datang, padahal napasnya kini akan segera putus. Erangannya berubah menjadi seperti suara anak bebek yang diinjak sepatu bot. Kakinya mulai mengejang, sepatunya telah terlepas. Berusaha ia menarik perhatian siapa saja dengan memukul pintu toilet, tapi pintu itu tak terjangkaunya. Tentu saja.

_Ini bukan mimpi_, pikirannya yang mulai kekurangan oksigen bicara. _Aku dibunuh hantu Inoue. Aku dibunuh hantu Inoue. Aku dibunuh hantu... ternyata hantu bisa membunuh..._

"Rukia...! Rukia!"

_Inoue... aku bahkan tak tahu apa kau mengenalku... aku tak pernah mengganggumu..._

"Rukia...!"

Secepat kedatangannya, semua berhenti dengan tiba-tiba. Tekanan di lehernya mendadak hilang, bersamaan dengan pintu toiletnya yang menjeblak terbuka. Kehilangan keseimbangan, Rukia langsung jatuh telentang di lantai dingin kamar mandi itu, sebelum disinggahi serangkaian batuk super menyiksa yang rasa-rasanya akan merobek kerongkongan dan tenggorokannya sekaligus.

Rangiku mendekatinya, wajahnya belepotan maskaranya yang luntur akibat air mata. "Rukia!" ia menjerit. Ia berlutut kemudian menangis hebat di dekat Rukia. "Ya Tuhan! Rukia... ini sudah keterlaluan, Rukia, aku tak sanggup... Demi Tuhan aku tak sanggup lagi, ini sudah kelewatan..."

Wanita beriris violet itu berusaha bernapas. Bahkan memasukkan udara dalam volume yang cukup ke dalam paru-paru telah membuatnya mengeluarkan air mata, saking susah dan sakitnya. "Aku... Inoue... dia..."

Merinding Rangiku mendengar nama itu. "Itu karena dia tidak tenang, Rukia," bisiknya panik. "Dia tak tenang, dia mengganggu kita..."

"Kau... tak ada... itu bohong..." Rukia berusaha duduk.

"Tidak," Rangiku masih terisak. "Kita harus menyelesaikan ini, kita harus menyudahi ini, Rukia..." Dia membantu Rukia berdiri, memutar tubuhnya untuk keluar, dan tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu. Ekspresinya langsung berubah. "Ya Tuhan..." Ia menangis lagi, menutup mulut dan matanya. "Ya Tuhan, tolong aku, Tuhan, tolong aku, aku tak mau mati, aku tak mau mati..." Rangiku mundur selangkah.

Rukia melihat apa yang dilihat Rangiku di kaca wastafel. Tulisan yang dibuat dengan lipstik. Yang aneh adalah, Rukia belum pernah melihat warna lipstik itu, yang notabene adalah oranye cerah.

_Pergi atau mati_.

Amarah muncul di dalam diri Rukia. Cukup sudah! "Ini... tak benar," gumam Rukia kesal. Ia mendekat dan langsung berusaha menghapus tulisan itu. "Kita tak melakukan apa-apa. Kita tak mengganggu siapa-siapa. Apalagi hantu. Kita tak mengganggu mereka," ujar Rukia sambil terus menghapus. "Kita tak mengganggu... oh Rangiku, hentikan tangismu! Kita tak mengganggu!" bentak Rukia keras.

"Jangan lupa apa yang baru saja terjadi, Rukia."

Rukia terdiam. Ia melihat kembali ke cermin, tempat wajahnya balas memandang. Ketakutan, kecemasan, dan kesedihan berpadu dalam sorot mata ungunya yang menyuram. Tapi ia berusaha kuat. Ia menatap Rangiku yang gemetar melalui cermin. Sesuatu di lehernya menarik perhatian. Bekas cekikan yang mulai membiru, berbentuk strip melingkar, seolah-olah ia sedang mengenakan _choker _ungu.

Sesuatu langsung melintas di kepala Rukia.

"Baik, akan kita selesaikan."

Rangiku mengangkat mukanya, heran dengan kemantapan dalam suara Rukia.

Yang dipandang tersenyum. "Akan kubuktikan kalau hantu itu tidak ada. Yang ada... cuma pembunuh jahanam. Pembunuh yang meminjam nama hantu Inoue."

Temannya heran, dari mana Rukia bisa mendapat pemikiran seperti itu. Hanya saja, dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Pintu toilet terbuka dan seseorang masuk.

Renji menatap heran dua wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Astaga, apa yang kalian lakukan di toilet pria?"

###

"Aku tak bisa menghubungi Momo."

Entah, kini rasanya Rukia takut. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang berkeras kalau hantu itu tak ada. Bahkan kalau memang benar yang mencekiknya di toilet tadi adalah orang yang ia curigai, yang mencekiknya di lift kemarin itu siapa? Dan di mana Hinamori?

"Firasatku tentangnya itu tidak enak, Rukia..." Rangiku mulai ketakutan. "Bagaimana kalau dia dibunuh oleh..."

"Hantu tak bisa membunuh manusia—dia bahkan tak bisa menyentuh kita."

"Lalu kenapa kemarin kau..."

"Itu bukan hantu. Itu... aku tak tahu itu apa, yang jelas itu bukan hantu."

"Tapi kau kan..."

"Yang jelas itu bukan hantu! Hantu itu... tidak ada." Bahkan suaranya sendiri terdengar tidak yakin. "Hinamori pasti ada di suatu tempat. Dia..." Rukia berusaha mengarang alasan yang kedengarannya logis, "... pasti diculik pelaku pembunuh Inoue. Ya. Inoue dibunuh, dan... ah sudahlah!"

Bahkan dirinya sendiri tak nyaman membicarakan ini. Ia membuka sabuk pengaman dan turun dari mobil. Rangiku mengikuti di belakangnya. Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya, "Kau yakin kita akan melakukan ini?"

"Yang mengusulkan ini semua, kau, kan?" Rukia mendadak berbisik dengan suara rendah.

"Memang, tapi aku merasa ragu..." Rangiku berhenti berbicara ketika Rukia mengangkat tangannya. "Ada apa?" Dia berbisik.

Rukia menunjuk panel indikator lift. "Liftnya bergerak turun."

Tepat setelah ia selesai mengatakannya, dentingan halus terdengar. Pintu lift itu membuka, di tengah ketegangan yang menyergap dua wanita di hadapannya.

Tak ada siapapun keluar dari sana.

Rukia sudah menduganya. Ia menghela napas di tengah ketakutan. Ada yang menyapa mereka. "Kita naik?" tanyanya.

Rangiku menelan ludahnya, mengabaikan rasa takut yang muncul, kemudian mengangguk. "Kita harus menyelesaikan ini," kembali ia mengulang hal yang sama.

Mereka menuju lantai empat yang gelap. Setiap dua anak tangga mereka berhenti, memasang telinga baik-baik, menanti setiap pergerakan, menanti setiap suara, kasat mata atau tidak. Lampu-lampu dengan sensor gerak menyala setiap kali mereka lewati, kemudian mati ketika mereka meninggalkannya.

Rukia menggenggam handel besi pintu berterakan angka empat, kemudian memutarnya. Pintu membuka dan berderit pelan.

Keheningan menyapa mereka. Mata Rukia mencoba beradaptasi dengan kegelapan. Sinar lampu jalan yang menerobos tak banyak membantu. Ia mencoba melangkah, tapi Rangiku menghentikannya. "J-jangan terlalu jauh," katanya. Ia tak mau mendekati elevator itu.

Rukia juga. "Y-ya," jawabnya.

Mereka menggelar kain di tengah selasar. Sudah tak mereka pedulikan lagi aturan-aturan Kokkuri, entah jumlah orang yang mesti ganjil ataupun tempat pelaksanaan yang dekat dengan energi arwah. Mereka hanya ingin tahu di mana Hinamori sebelum orang lain sadar kalau gadis itu menghilang.

"Rukia..." Rangiku berbisik dengan napas tertahan, "...gelasnya bergerak..."

Rukia mencoba menjawab kalau ia tahu, tapi suaranya tak keluar. Tanpa berpikir, ia langsung meletakkan jari di atas gelas yang kini, bergerak makin liar.

Adalah Rangiku yang betul-betul masih bisa bicara. Mereka bahkan belum memanggil arwah siapa-siapa! "S-siapa kau? M-mau apa kau?"

Gelas itu menunjuk tiga aksara. _Sagase_.

"C-cari..." Rukia berdesis.

"A-apa yang harus kami cari?"

Gelas itu bergerak cepat, dan makin cepat, sebelum melewati beberapa huruf yang bisa dirangkai. "Cari... rambut terang... sembunyi... mati... mati... mati..."

Gelas itu bergerak makin liar, Rukia khawatir akan pecah seperti terakhir kali.

Tapi tidak. Benda itu malah berhenti.

Keheningan kembali berbunyi dalam telinga mereka. Setidaknya untuk beberapa saat, sampai tiba-tiba telinga mereka yang dipasang pada level setajam mungkin itu menangkap suara rintihan dan minta tolong. Mereka kenal betul suara itu.

Suara Hinamori.

Rukia menoleh, menatap Rangiku. "Kau dengar?" Sesuatu membuat matanya terbelalak.

Rangiku mengangguk. "Hinamori," mulutnya bergerak tanpa suara.

Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, Rukia bangkit, kemudian berteriak sambil bergerak ke sana kemari. "Hinamori!" teriaknya. "Di mana kau?"

Rangiku yang lebih tenang langsung tahu. "R-Rukia...! Ruang AHU!" Ia merujuk pada ruangan tempat sentral instalasi pendingin ruangan setiap lantai. Tak berpikir, ia berlari dan berbelok di koridor, menuju lift barang.

Astaga, lift barang!

Rukia merasa mulai mengerti akan sesuatu, kendati saat itu ia tak berkata apa-apa. Ia mengikuti Rangiku, dan benar saja, erangan tertahan Momo terdengar dari balik pintu besi. Rangiku mengabaikan tanda "PINTU RUSAK" yang dipasang di pegangan pintu. Tentu itu bohong, karena ketika kunci diputar, pintu itu bisa terbuka.

"T-tolong..."

Momo menangis ketika yang membuka pintu bukan penculik menyeramkan yang menyekap dirinya di tengah-tengah pendingin ruangan. Keadaannya membuat Rukia dan Rangiku membelalakkan mata. Ia betul-betul mengenaskan. Tangan dan kakinya terikat, di pelipisnya menempel darah kering. "Tolong..." katanya lagi.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka berdua untuk membuka ikatan Hinamori. Setidaknya, di hati mereka ada kelegaan bahwa ini bukan pekerjaan hantu; bahwa hantu bahkan tak bisa menyentuh manusia. Tapi kalau bukan hantu... siapa?

"Astaga, Rangiku, aku mengerti..."

"Bantu dulu aku melepaskan kaki Hinamori, Rukia!" bentak Rangiku.

Rukia membantu Rangiku melepas ikatan di kaki Hinamori. Mereka membopong tubuh lemas perempuan itu ke dekat lorong, kemudian mendudukkannya di lantai.

"Jadi siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Rangiku, panik.

"Aku tak tahu," jawab Hinamori. "Aku sedang menunggu kendaraan malam itu dan kepalaku dipukul dari belakang, keras sekali. Setelahnya yang kuketahui, aku ada di dalam sana," katanya pelan. Air matanya masih belum berhenti mengalir.

"Itu tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang kita cepat keluar dari sini dan lapor polisi sebelum penjahat itu kembali dan sadar Hinamori sudah tidak ada."

Semua mengangguk. Rangiku membantu Hinamori berdiri. Untungnya ia masih bisa berjalan. Mereka menuju pintu tangga, namun saat Rukia memutar pegangannya, tak ada yang terjadi. Matanya terbelalak ngeri.

Rangiku dan Hinamori yang berdiri di belakangnya paham apa yang terjadi.

Mereka tak sendirian di sini.

"Lift..." bisik Hinamori penuh ketegangan.

Mereka bertiga cepat-cepat berjalan menuju lift. Dan seakan menambah ketegangan mereka, panel indikator lantai menunjukkan bahwa lift sedang turun dari lantai sembilan.

"Ada yang menggunakan elevatornya," Rangiku berbisik tertahan.

Rukia mencoba menenangkan, "Mungkin satpam yang patroli. Semoga saja," gumam Rukia tak yakin sambil menekan tombol. Ini malam Sabtu, kemungkinan patroli di malam seperti ini adalah sangat sempit.

Lift berdenting di depan mereka. Pintunya membuka pelan, menunjukkan ruang dalam lift yang gelap. Betul-betul gelap pekat.

Momo melangkah maju. "Mungkin lampunya mati..."

Terlambat.

Sebuah kapak melayang dari dalam elevator dan langsung menghujam kepala wanita malang itu.

Rangiku kontan melepas Momo yang tadi dipapahnya dan langsung mencoba menjerit. Meskipun tak ada suara yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

"Oh, sayang sekali. Kenapa kau tak ikut kukapak sekalian, Nona Matsumoto?"

Rukia membelalakkan matanya. Ketegangan yang demikian intens membuatnya hanya bisa menatap semua itu, tak mampu bergerak barang seinci pun. Itu suara pria, dan dia ingat pernah mendengarnya di mana.

Si petugas kebersihan.

Sesosok pria keluar dari dalam lift sambil menekan sakelar lampu di dalam sana. Lift itu menyala terang, sinarnya memantul dari dinding elevator itu. Ia mengenakan seragam petugas kebersihan, hanya saja alat yang ada di tangannya adalah sebuah kapak yang meneteskan darah, bukannya tongkat pel. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya, sebuah senyum kejam tanpa ampun.

Rukia masih tak percaya bahwa dia melihat genangan darah di lantai mengalir di celah lift, menetes ke lantai bawah, sehingga dia tak mendengar Rangiku berujar, "Astaga..."

"Kau mengingatku rupanya, Rangiku?"

Rangiku mundur selangkah. Matanya membeliak, takut dan terkejut. "Tak mungkin. Kau sudah mati, kau sudah mati..."

Pria itu terkikik. Suaranya menjijikkan. "Aku tak bisa mati, Rangiku Matsumoto." Ia diam sebentar, membiarkan kata-katanya mengendap, kemudian menambahkan, "_Ichigo Kurosaki tak bisa mati_."

"Kau sudah mati..."

"Kau pikir kalian bisa menyingkirkanku semudah itu?" Pria bernama Ichigo itu menyandarkan kapaknya, melangkahi mayat Hinamori dengan mudah, kemudian menyalakan sebatang rokok. "Ayolah. Kalian butuh rencana yang lebih matang. Menenggelamkan orang setelah menabraknya, kuberi tahu, bukan pilihan baik. Lebih baik sepertiku, menghabisi Inoue menggunakan... eits, Nona, mau apa kau dengan itu?"

Rukia langsung mundur, tepat ketika Ichigo meraih kapaknya, kemudian mengayunkannya pada perut Rukia. Tidak kena! "Rangiku, lari!" teriaknya. Ia sendiri berusaha lari memutari koridor, menuju lift barang yang tadi, kemudian menekan tombolnya. Rukia tak terkejut mendapati lift ini berfungsi. Ichigo—atau siapa pun ia—pasti menggunakan lift barang untuk bergerak dalam gedung ini.

Pria itu tertawa kejam, membuat Rukia merinding. Astaga, ia pembunuh...

Sepertinya Rukia mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi. Inoue dibunuh pria ini. Agaknya ia dan Rangiku melakukan sesuatu pada Ichigo—entah apa—dan itu membuat pria itu merasa perlu untuk membalas dendam...

Lolongan Rangiku menghentikan semua kegiatan Rukia. Dalam kepanikan, Rukia menekan tombol elevator itu berkali-kali.

Terbuka!

Ia mendengar suara langkah yang semakin cepat ketika ia cepat-cepat menutup pintu lift. Bayangan pria itu, disertai bunyi gedoran di pintu, adalah hal terakhir yang bisa dimengerti Rukia sebelum lift itu bergerak naik.

Tunggu! Bergerak naik? Tak percaya, Rukia melihat ke panel di dalam lift. Angka yang tertera di sana semakin besar.

Mata Rukia terbelalak. Ada apa ini...? Ia ingat betul tadi menekan tombol G...

Hawa dingin mendadak terasa di dalam kotak kaca itu, disertai lampu yang tiba-tiba menyala. Rukia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya, tampak ketakutan dan panik. Mukanya berminyak, matanya menyiratkan bahwa ia ingin segera keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini...

Sampai rasanya tangannya digenggam seseorang. Rukia tak berani melihat, jadi ia memejamkan mata. Udara kembali berubah dingin, tapi dingin kali ini berbeda. Sesuatu terasa dingin di ujung jarinya, membuat Rukia berani untuk membuka mata. Ia bahkan tak berani melihat langsung, hanya pantulannya yang berani untuk diperhatikan Rukia.

Di sanalah ia. Sesosok wanita berkulit pucat, dengan rambut cokelat panjang bernoda hitam di sisi kanannya. Mengenakan pakaian kerja, ia menatap sendu dengan senyumnya yang dingin.

Orihime Inoue, gumam Rukia dalam hati.

Hantu Inoue—atau apa pun yang dilihat Rukia itu—agaknya bisa mendengar isi hati. Ia mengangguk.

Elevator itu berhenti di lantai tiga belas. Dentingannya membuyarkan perhatian Rukia, dan ketika ia berusaha melihat lagi, sosok itu telah menghilang.

Baiklah, ia tak tahu mengapa ia dipertemukan dengan sosok tadi, atau mengapa sosok tadi ingin bertemu, tapi keduanya sama-sama tak membantu, selain bahwa itu membuat Rukia sedikit punya waktu. Waktu yang sangat ia butuhkan untuk menelepon polisi.

Rukia melakukannya dengan cepat, karena setelah ia menutup telepon, langkah-langkah panjang bergema di belakangnya. "Aku terlambat, ya?"

Dari senyum jahatnya, Rukia tahu kalau ia telah menghabisi Rangiku. "A-aku sudah menelepon polisi," katanya. "Mereka akan tiba sebentar lagi. Dan kau akan tamat," ia mencoba mengancam.

Ichigo tertawa, sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Rukia itu sangat lucu. "'Kau akan tamat'? Woo... apa kau tak bisa memikirkan ancaman yang lebih... mengena, ketimbang itu?" ejeknya. "Dan selagi kau berpikir, bagaimana kalau kau merasakan sedikit kapakku ini?" Ia mulai mengayunkan kapaknya seperti orang gila.

Rukia berjengit, kemudian langsung berusaha menyingkir dari sana.

"Mau ke mana?" psikopat itu berteriak. "Kau juga akan mati, bajingan. Seperti mereka semua."

Sepertinya mengejar korban benar-benar jadi hal yang menyenangkan baginya. Dan dia menyebut Rukia _bajingan_. Seakan semua ini belum cukup... Ia tak mau mati konyol!

Rukia berusaha berbelok di koridor selatan, tapi bagian sana tampaknya sedang direnovasi. _Sialan_, umpatnya dalam hati. Kalau begitu, kenapa dia harus tersasar di lantai tiga belas?

Langkah-langkah kaki kembali terdengar di belakangnya. Ichigo berjalan pelan-pelan, senyum sumringah tak bisa dilepaskan dari wajahnya. "Kau tak tahu kalau aku sudah sangat familiar dengan daerah ini," katanya. "Lihat dirimu sekarang," ia mendekat lagi. "Kau tak ubahnya seperti tikus yang sudah terpojok, menunggu dihancurkan."

Semakin ia mendekat, tangan Rukia mulai meraba-raba dinding. Berharap mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya bertahan hidup, apa saja! Kegelapan ini tampaknya begitu memudahkan bagi Ichigo, tapi begitu menyulitkan bagi dia.

Dan di detik Ichigo mengayunkan kapaknya, sepersekian detik sebelumnya Rukia telah mendapatkan sesuatu.

Sebuah pintu. Rukia membukanya, kemudian langsung masuk dan menguncinya dari dalam.

Di luar sana, Ichigo menyumpah. "Oh ayolah... buka pintunya, pelacur!"

Rukia mencoba tak mengindahkan apa pun yang dikatakan pria itu. "Di mana... di mana..."

Sebuah pantri. Dia ada di pantri lantai tiga belas.

Sesuatu menarik perhatian indra pendengarannya. Sirine polisi!

Rukia menyalakan dan mematikan lampu untuk menarik perhatian. Mereka harus tahu kalau ia ada di dalam ruangan ini!

Dari luar terdengar suara ribut-ribut, seperti sesuatu menghantam gagang pintu. Tidak. Ichigo sedang berusaha menghancurkan kunci dan mendobrak pintunya!

"Tolong!" Rukia berteriak, ketika kondisi ruangan sedang terang. "To... ARGH!" Ia terjengkang ke belakang, menghantam rak piring di sisi lain ruangan. Tampaknya Ichigo baru saja menarik kerah bajunya dan menghempasnya ke belakang.

"Kau mengajak main rupanya, heh?" ujarnya marah. "Kau ingin disiksa rupanya?" Ia langsung mematikan lampu, membuat mereka berdua tertelan keheningan dan kegelapan.

Rukia tak mencoba untuk berkata-kata. Sirine itu mendekat, tapi beberapa menit kemudian, bunyinya mulai terdengar menjauh. Tampaknya petugas yang ada dalam mobil itu tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi di lantai tiga belas, karena yang mereka perhatikan adalah lantai satunya.

Ichigo tertawa. "Kau menunggu polisi? Mereka tak akan datang," katanya sinis. "Aku tahu kau akan menelepon, jadi aku menyuruh Rangiku—yang baru saja aku habisi, kalau kau mau tahu—untuk menelepon polisi dan mengatakan bahwa kalau ada seseorang bernama Rukia Kuchiki menelepon, itu hanya lelucon." Ia tertawa lagi. "Kau berpikir dirimu begitu pintar, padahal sebenarnya kau tak lebih dari seorang imbisil..."

Apa yang dikatakannya, bagi Rukia, benar-benar menjijikkan. Tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain selain mengulur waktu...

"D-dari mana kau tahu namaku?" Rukia berusaha terdengar marah.

"Oh, dari sepotong telinga milik temanmu Matsumoto," Ichigo terkikik.

Rukia meludahi Ichigo. "Orang gila!"

Pria itu mengayunkan kapaknya. "Jangan meludah, bangsat!"

Kapaknya menyambar rak piring, menjadikan beberapa benda di atasnya hancur berkeping-keping. Untung saja Rukia bisa menghindar. Tapi ini belum selesai! Otaknya menganalisis cepat. Apa... apa yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menghabisi pria gila ini? Ia menjangkau benda pertama yang dapat dipegangnya di atas meja. Sebuah korek api.

Matanya menyisir ruangan itu lagi. Astaga, itu dia!

Rukia menelan ludahnya. Ini dia. Sangat nekat, tapi dia harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri untuk bisa selamat.

Keberuntungan kedua bagi wanita itu adalah bahwa ia sadar di waktu yang tepat. Ichigo mengayunkan kapaknya lagi. "Hah!" Rukia kembali menghindar. "Kau bodoh! Kau cuma bisa membunuh! Bahkan kau tak bisa berpikir!" ejeknya.

"Kurang ajar! Mati kau!" Pria itu kembali mengayunkan kapaknya. Kali ini, senjatanya mengenai sesuatu di atas meja dapur, dan benda itu mengeluarkan bunyi berdesis dan bau yang khas.

Yang baru saja dihantam Ichigo adalah sebuah kompor gas.

Kini semua ada di tangan Rukia. Posisi mereka sudah berbalik. Tangan Rukia menjangkau gagang pintu. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyalakan korek api itu.

"Kini kau yang mati, Ichigo Kurosaki," kata Rukia dingin ketika ia melemparkan seluruh isi korek api yang telah ia bakar ke atas kompor yang bocor.

Ruangan itu pun meledak.

###

Tak ada hal lain yang bisa Rukia lakukan selain menangis. Bahkan usaha penenangan diri dari petugas ambulans tak berarti banyak. Apalagi dengan rasa nyeri akibat luka bakar yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya berkat ledakan itu.

"Sudahlah, Nona," kata-kata ini adalah yang terakhir didengarnya ketika masih sadar. "Semua sudah berakhir. Kau telah melakukan sesuatu yang tepat. Semua sudah berakhir."

_Semua sudah berakhir..._

Rukia membuka matanya yang berat. Bau antiseptik, warna serbaputih, dan suasana suram menyerbu panca inderanya. Anehnya, semua ini membuatnya sedikit nyaman. Sedikit memang, tapi ia sangat menghargai ini.

Seseorang di dekat mejanya memegang tangannya. Si perawat dengan rambut hijau. Seakan mengerti pandang bingung yang ada di wajah Rukia, ia menjelaskan, "Kau di rumah sakit."

Tentu saja. Tempat mana lagi yang punya situasi seperti ini?

Seperti prosedur pada umumnya, perawat itu memanggil tim dokter, dan mereka mulai memeriksa Rukia dari segala segi. Pemeriksaan itu berlangsung beberapa belas menit, dan perawat itu lagi-lagi membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Rukia setelah mereka selesai. "Kau akan baik-baik saja," katanya. "Kau cuma perlu istirahat. Aku akan menambah dosis obat tidurmu. Tidur nyenyak," katanya.

Ketika si perawat mengatakan itu, Rukia entah kenapa menjadi semakin mengantuk... sampai akhirnya ia terlelap di dalam mimpi.

Ini baru tidur yang sebenarnya. Tidur yang benar-benar tenang, ketika ia bisa bernapas sesuka hati, dengan bau antiseptik yang menenangkan, serta oksigen yang melimpah ruah khusus untuknya...

Rukia menarik napasnya sekali. Aneh, rasanya udaranya tak cukup. Ia menarik napas lagi. Tak ada yang ia hirup. Begitu terus, sampai napas Rukia berubah jadi ngos-ngosan dan pendek-pendek. Ada apa ini?

Rukia mulai terbatuk-batuk, tapi tak ada suara yang berhasil ia keluarkan. Jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang, protes karena tidak mendapat pasokan oksigen yang cukup. Apa yang terjadi?"

Secepat kilat, Rukia membuka matanya.

Sekitarnya gelap, ini sudah malam, tapi ia sadar, ada pergerakan di dekatnya.

Sesosok pria.

Pria itu sedang membungkuk sedikit di depan selang oksigen Rukia. Wanita itu mulai panik. Ia mencoba berkata-kata, tapi tanpa hasil. Napasnya mulai tiada, lehernya serasa tercekik. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya, tapi sekujur tubuhnya serasa mati rasa. Siapa orang ini dan apa maunya?

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Rukia untuk sadar bahwa ia sedang dibunuh, sampai tiba-tiba saja pria itu berbalik dan mendekati Rukia. Tubuhnya tak terlihat dalam jaket dan topeng ski macam itu, tapi Rukia sadar dia mengenal pria ini dari aroma yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Bau daging yang terbakar menggantikan oksigen yang masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Sebuah aroma yang membuatnya tersiksa, pasti berasal dari pria ini.

Ichigo mengangkat sedikit topeng skinya untuk menyapa.

"_Sayang, bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku tak bisa mati?_"

.

**end.**

**2013.10.19**

* * *

Catatan: Akhirnya selesai! Terima kasih banyak untuk dukungan semangatnya selama ini. Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya!_  
_

Darries: Kalau update kilat, rasanya saya agak susah. Tapi saya akan berusaha menulis di kala saya sempat. Terima kasih banyak, ya.


End file.
